


Talking Amongst Ourselves: Fanfic Writer Interviews

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stranger Things (TV 2016), Teen Wolf (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: I'm not sure how to tag this, Other, but I don't think there's anything too bad?, but I left it as chose not to use archive warnings just in case, it's an interview series, there might be some cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is an interview series where I ask a bunch of different fic writers (mostly from the harringrove fandom, but also marvel, teen wolf and the witcher) about writing.Credit goes to brawlite for the title!
Comments: 71
Kudos: 36





	1. Ihni / ihni / ihni + thei

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Klayr_de_Gall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klayr_de_Gall/gifts), [Ihni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/gifts), [prettyboyporter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboyporter/gifts), [LazyBaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyBaker/gifts), [flippyspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/gifts), [trashcangimmick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcangimmick/gifts), [ezra_mara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezra_mara/gifts), [Buildyourwalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buildyourwalls/gifts), [brawlite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawlite/gifts), [obsceme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsceme/gifts), [immortalitylost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalitylost/gifts), [crybbybilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybbybilly/gifts), [elysiumwaits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiumwaits/gifts).



> This is a project that's been in the works for a while and I'm really happy to finally be getting it posted! All the interviews have been done in advance and I'll be posting one a week, usually on tuesdays until they're all done.
> 
> There are fifteen interviews in total and the authors interviewed include: weethreequarter, elysiumwaits, crybbybilly, obsceme, ihni/thei, brawlite, trashcangimmick, lazybaker, ezra_mara, gideongrace (me! :)), flippyspoon, buildyourwalls, tracy7307, immortalitylost and klayr_de_gall.
> 
> Thank you to all the writers involved with this project! It was a really fun and fascinating thing to do and I learned a lot doing it!

**Ihni**

**tumblr:[ihni](http://ihni.tumblr.com)**

**a03:[ihni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni) / [thei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thei/)**

gideongrace:

Okay, first question is the obvious one. Please say your first name, your age, your pronouns, the fandoms you write for and provide a link to your a03. You can also mention your sexual orientation or other details, if you'd like.

Ihni:

My real name or my online pseuds?

gideongrace:

Whichever you're comfortable with.

Ihni:

My real name is Moa, but I go by Ihni online. On AO3, I have an account under Ihni (<https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni>) but that's for rhymes (and doodles). I only wrote rhymes/poetry for a long time, and when I started writing fic, I wanted to put that under another pen name. I was NOT comfortable writing stories for YEARS. Now, though, I don't care. So, I write fics under the pen name Thei (<https://archiveofourown.org/users/thei/>).

It's all Stranger Things, these days. Harringrove (because I love the fandom and I like the two of them interacting) and Billy-centric (because I love his character, SO MUCH).

I am ace and aro, so my fics tend to not contain any sex (I have ALLUDED to it a couple of times, but that's basically as far as I go). I am also just as happy to write fics without any romantic or sexual relationships at all. Billy and Steve can be buddies only, as far as I'm concerned.

(sorry, I DID tell you write a lot!)

(bear in mind that was just the "name?" question, lol)

gideongrace:

Yeah. So, you do write a lot on your Thei account but you've said you don't think of yourself as a writer. Why?

Ihni:

Oh damn, you're going straight for the hard questions!

gideongrace:

Yep!

Ihni:

Um, I guess because... I see myself mainly as a reader? 

I mean, I've been reading fics for so long, and I LOVE reading fics, that I tend to define myself by that, instead? I have read a LOT of good fic in my days, and I don't consider my own stuff anywhere NEAR that, so I guess... There's still some insecurity tied to it? 

And also, like with just about everything else, I don't think I have a specific style in writing (except for writing kind of simple - comes from not being a native English speaker, I suppose - and overusing commas and the word "though" XD). I'm just all over the place.

So... I'm still learning. Maybe that's why?

I don't know, actually.

Damn. Now you're making me THINK.

gideongrace:

Well, that's the idea.

Ihni:

You never said I had to use my BRAIN to do this, lol...

gideongrace:

I think that's already a pretty well thought out answer though.

Ohhh, yeeah. This is going to be full of tough questions.

Ihni:

groans

gideongrace:

Like questions about how you feel about being aroace when so much of fanfic is all about romance and sex.

Ihni:

Oh that one is easy.

gideongrace:

Yeah?

Ihni:

Yeah.

Was that the question? :p

gideongrace:

Yes.

Ihni:

Because if so, it's not a problem for me. I am OLD (relatively), so I live by the tried and tested rule of "don't like, don't read". 

There is a lot of romance in our fandom, for sure. But it's not like it's lovey-dovey IN OUR FACE romance, you know? 97% of Harringrove fics are two dumb boys who are bad at communication and who can't deal with Feelings. And I fucking live for that! Also, even the lovey-dovey fluffy romance stuff is cute, when it's them. I may not want a relationship for myself, but I don't mind at all if the boys are in one! (If they want it, they deserve it <3)

And as for sex ... well. I can read about sex, if it's well written or if it furthers the plot. If it's too graphic, I tend to scroll past it though, or just skim through it. It doesn't... give me a lot? I guess. Like, it's not like I read "smut" in the tags and go "oooh I have to read this!" - rather the opposite, in fact. I can read it, but it's not something I actively look for, and when I stumble upon it, I don't always read all of it. If I know the writer, I'll probably read through it to honor their work, though.

I just won't ever leave a "omg that was so hot!" comment! XD If someone expects that from me, they'll be disappointed (and I'm constantly terrified of disappointing or offending people for NOT commenting on their smut).

Basically, I am the master of my own fandom experience, and if something makes me uncomfortable I will keep away from it. Simple as that.

More people should live by that rule.

gideongrace:

That's really cool and a really positive way to look at things.

(Also, I think people understand smut isn't for everyone, I don't think you need to worry about not commenting on smut.)

Ihni:

(Yeah but sometimes the whole FIC is smut, and I'm commenting on the language used or the 2% of plot before the sex happened, and I wonder sometimes if they're offended. Like, it's like someone waving a picture of their baby in someone's face and getting the comment, "Oh nice picture, what kind of camera do you use?")

(When they want to know what I thought about their CREATION.)

gideongrace:

I never thought of it like that.

Huh.

Ihni:

Aha, I'm making you think, too!

gideongrace:

That makes sense then.

Ihni:

Payback time!

gideongrace:

Yup!

Haha.

Ihni:

I wouldn't know what to comment about sex. Like, "yes, you described the penis going in the asshole in a sufficient fashion." What? No. I'll just ... ramble about what I KNOW, instead.

gideongrace:

That is DEFINITELY for the best.

Ihni:

Yeah. My point exactly, lol.

gideongrace:

Okay, now I have some more basic questions.

What's your writing process like?

Ihni:

Uuuuuuuugh.

That's an interpretation of my writing process.

No, but.

I usually get SUPER INSPIRED to write a specific scene, or concept... and THAT part goes well, but then I have to build a STORY around it, and that takes SUCH A LONG TIME and SO MUCH EFFORT!

And also, usually, it gets out of hand.

I usually have to force myself to get the words in, honestly. And also, I get real tired of what I'm writing, real fast. So I have to force myself to finish (I have a few WIPs that are more than a year in the making...) before moving on to other things. (And I usually write the other things inbetween, anyway.)

I get easily distracted, when I write. Like, actually sitting down and writing takes an hour and a half. Then I MIGHT write for like twenty minutes, lol.

Cold Turkey Writer was a godsend XD.

If I have internet on while I'm writing, not a lot will be written, let's just ... let's just say that.

gideongrace:

Yeah. If I'm really going to write it has to be with the internet off.

Ihni:

Yup! I'm the same.

gideongrace:

Tumblr is just too distracting!

Ihni:

OH yeah, big time! But I can afford to take my time. I don't post WIPs, so no one is waiting for my stuff.

gideongrace:

That's a smart way to do it based on what you said of how you write.

Okay, next question.

How do you edit?

Ihni:

HAHAHAHAHAHAA

Erm.

Well.

Sometimes, I read through it once, and change a few things, and let that be it.

In a couple of cases, for the longer ones, I have actually made an effort to read through it more than once. (The problem being that by then, I'm so sick of it that I will skim through it just to get it over with.)

A couple of times, a friend has read through it for me, and given me pointers. Which is VERY HELPFUL! But they've offered to do it for me, I would never ask it of someone.

And about the editing process ... I check for spelling mistakes, or when something sounds wrong, or looks wrong ... and then I fix it, so it looks and sounds better in my head. I don't know. That's editing, right?

gideongrace:

Yeah, that's editing.

Ihni:

Then ... that's what I do. I'm not a fan of it, though. In my mind, I'm FINISHED and having to go through it all again is just "uuuuugh".

(also, see? see? I use "though" all the time!!)

gideongrace:

Everybody's different feelings on writing are so fascinating!

Ihni:

I can't wait to see what other people are replying to these questions.

I hope to learn a lot!

gideongrace:

Most of my writing is re-writing and editing, so hearing how others do it differently is such a good perspective to get.

Okay, so, next question.

What fanfic authors do you admire?

Ihni:

(You're gonna answer these questions yourself, too, right?)

OH MY GOD YOU CAN'T ASK ME THAT QUESTION!?!?!!

I admire ALL fanfic writers. Each and every fucking one of you. I KNOW how much work and effort you put into your words, and I KNOW how much time and thought it takes!

gideongrace:

I CAN AND I DID.

But you must have some favorites?

Ihni;

Uuuuuuugh why are you DOING this to meee????

gideongrace:

People who have impacted you? Your style?

Ihni:

Okay, hang on. Let me think.

Let me go to my library and get my printed fics.

gideongrace:

👍

Ihni:

These are some.

I have more books, but I'm gonna try to keep it short.

Okay, so.

gideongrace:

Oh my gosh, that's amazing!

Ihni:

In the Harringrove fandom, I have to mention LEMONLOVELY, because I'm in love with the way she writes Billy, and the way she's shaping her fics as she goes, and the way her attention to detail brings a whole mood (I am OBSESSED with her "Words Left Unsaid" fic, and am probably that fic's biggest fan).

LYMRICKS, because fucking hell, they sure can write a fic that draws you in. There's something about long sentences in combination with short sentences that really makes them easy to read, and the language is like a punch to the gut, at times.

CALLIEB, because I love their stories and I'm currently following "Second Thoughts" and I love how they write everyone like ... like they're holding their breath, waiting for something.

And I'm not even gonna mention any others by name because I'm terrible with names and I'm bound to forget someone and I'm just, I don't want to do that. Our fandom is full of talented writers, and I just. If I've commented on your fic, I read through all of it and I liked it. If I haven't - well, I HAVE been writing more lately = less time to read, and I have like 100 fic tabs open on all of my devices ... I hope to get there, some time!

In other fandoms, let me mention PeaceHeather (for how they write Loki and that world), aloneintherain (such good whump!), isaDanCurtisproduction (the absolute best Spideypool!) and gaelicspirit (who writes lovely angsty whumpy Musketeers fics). Like. Just to mention 0.01%, or something.

I don't think any of them, particularly, have impacted my style - because I don't HAVE a style - but I soak up every word of every fanfic I ever read, and if one sentence is a particularly pretty string of words, I will copy & paste it into a word document that is now 170 pages long, or screenshot it to keep it forever. ❤️

Words. <3

gideongrace:

👍

Ihni:

Like. That question wasn't even fair.

gideongrace:

Okay, the next three all kind of go together.

What's your favorite story of yours?

What's your least favorite story of yours?

What's your favorite line you've ever written?

Ihni:

I have favorite FICS, not authors.

...ME!? you're asking me about my OWN writing?

... huffs.

gideongrace:

Uh, yeah.

Ihni:

Like, in what SENSE? Even though I know my writing isn't up to par, they're still my babies. Still my creations. I love them in different ways! Like. I love "Coming Back" because it was the longest I had written back then, and it's probably the one I am most pleased about, writing-wise, and it's also the one I went through and edited the most. So it feels like the one I worked the most on.

I love "Toy Soldiers" because it was a totally self-indulgent piece of writing that I wrote for the joy of it, and because I wanted to read it and no one else was about to write it for me.

I love "About Apologies" because something about it pleases me, it was an experiment that didn't fail, and I like it more and more with time.

I love "Less of a mistake, more of a miscalculation" because I had fun while writing it, and it turned out kind of like I wanted it to, plot-wise.

I love "Actions and reactions", because I had no idea what I was doing back then, but I still did it, and somehow it got long and I still don't know how that happened.

And I realise that this makes me sound a little self-centered, but I worked hard on them. I love them, even if they're my ugly and imperfect babies. And even if I cringe if I re-read certain parts XD

I guess my least favorite story of mine (and I'm guessing we're talking Stranger Things things here?) is "Not unusual" because a) I never re-read it and b) it was the start of something that I have to actually FINISH at some point and ugh, that was not the original plan. If we're talking least favorite stories in all fandoms, then definitely "In which there are mistakes made", which was a Teen Wolf fic, and the reason why I don't do WIPs anymore. The last chapter was written simply to fucking END it, and ugh, I hate it.

The favorite line I've ever written ...? I don't know. Are we talking in fic? Because I write my best stuff in comments, honestly. :p I don't think I have an answer for that one, actually. Sorry :S

gideongrace:

That's okay.

All answers are good answers!

What part of writing is easiest for you?

What part of writing is hardest for you?

Ihni:

Easiest? Dialogue. I like dialogue. Like, as a non-English speaker I can at least imagine a plausible exchange of words, and banter, and make it sound somewhat realistic, I imagine.

Hardest? The rest. Like, some people are just fucking WIZARDS with words, can write these long descriptive sentences that perfectly sets the mood for when a character gracefully moves across the room ... whereas I am just, "He stood up and walked over. End of fucking story."

gideongrace:

Haha.

Ihni:

"He went there. Did the thing. Went home."

gideongrace:

There's something to be said for being short and to the point too, though.

Ihni:

Well. I DID once have someone say it was easy to understand. I'm choosing to take that as a compliment.

gideongrace:

I would.

Okay, next question.

What do you do when you're struggling for inspiration?

Ihni:

Give up?

Or do something else.

Or go and read. (That's basically the same as giving up.)

Or, if I'm still writing, I go to another part of the story and write THAT, and hope that I'll feel like connecting the two pieces, later.

Inspiration is a bitch.

gideongrace:

It certainly can be, yeah.

Who introduced you to fandom and when?

Ihni:

Which fandom?

gideongrace:

Like fandom as a concept.

Ihni:

Oh god. I am old. I don't remember. 

I started writing stories when I was real young, and I was always reading something. I started writing stories with my friends when I was a teenager. Then we discovered the internet (yes, this was around the time when we got internet access in school and at home, told you I was old!) and when doing that, I guess we found more like-minded people.

Fanfics ... weren't an organized thing, back then. But I've been reading them, and been in fandoms, ever since I discovered that there were people online who liked the same things that I liked.

I would say, actively, from maybe around 19-20 years old? Like, that was ACTIVE fandom-ing.

gideongrace:

I'm old too! I'm 32 so I also remember not having internet.

And for me, it was when I was 18 and a friend showed me fanfic.net and harry potter fanfic.

Ihni:

Oh yeah, sounds like for me! I'm 36 (soon 37, yikes!) and fanfiction.net was my HOME for so long.

gideongrace:

Yeah.

Man, remember when we had to put disclaimers on everything?

Ihni:

DUDE I'm gonna show you something!

gideongrace:

PLEASE DO.

Ihni:

Haha I was just thinking about that the other day, and remembered a doodle I did of 20 different disclaimers ...

Let's see how many you remember!

This is from 14 years ago ... :S

gideongrace:

HAHAHAHAHAHA

OH MAN

I KNOW A LOT OF THOSE

Ihni:

RIGHT!? Only fandom olds remember...

Also, just so you know, I have like half an hour until I should go offline and get some sleep...

gideongrace:

Okay, I'll try to wrap this up then.

Ihni:

Haha, no problems! Just a head's up.

gideongrace:

Yeah, of course.

So a last few questions.

What is your advice to fellow writers?

How often do you jump between fandoms?

How long have you been writing?

Ihni:

As a WRITER, I am not the best person to give advice to writers, I think. I'd rather TAKE advice than give it, at this point.

As a READER, my advice is to WRITE, WRITE, WRITE, because you are doing a good thing and you are creating a version of a world that is yours, versions of characters that you can shape into anything, and SOMEONE out there will love you for it (probably me).

I jump between fandoms ... hmm, as a WRITER? Seldom. Billy's my jam and I'm not moving.

As a READER? All the time. I mean, I'm pretty deep into Harringrove and Billy and Stranger Things, but sometimes I need something light-hearted, and then I go back to some of my basic fandoms, and read something else. I will never run out of things to read. 

❤️

And how long have I been writing? FOREVER. I wrote when I was young, and thought I was going to be an author (wrote in Swedish, back then). Then I wrote when I was a teen, for fun. Then I stopped writing. Then I started writing rhymes, in English, because it was a craft I could do and train in, and it was short pieces. And only in recent years (very recent), have I started writing fics. And now, I write long-ass fics in English, so I guess I have at least come a long way!

gideongrace:

That's really cool!

I'm always so impressed by anyone who can write in more than one language.

Ihni:

Well, I'm not actually sure I can write in Swedish, anymore. Everything I write and read is in English, these days ... Some things don't translate well.

:p

gideongrace:

Really?

That's... I don't know, but it makes me feel something.

Ihni:

I mean. I haven't written in Swedish in many years. Short things, yes, and I keep a diary and stuff, but stories? No.

I mean. The audience is on the internet, and on the internet, English is the common language.

And no matter how much I love writing for me, it's fun with feedback.

gideongrace:

Unfortunately, this is true.

Yeah.

Ihni:

"Fun" is too small a word, actually.

gideongrace:

Same. I'd be lying if I said I didn't need that validation, too.

Ihni:

Yeah, hard same. I think that's why I'm always trying to write nice comments. I KNOW how much they can mean.

Creators NEED comments. LIVE for them. They (we) put hours and days and months and years into things and put them out there for free - they deserve the comments. Shit. I wish fandom was better at leaving feedback, honestly.

I mean. It's not that hard?

Just go "hmm, if I was the creator, what would I like to hear?" and WRITE IT.

takes deep breath 

Okay I'm calm, I'm calm.

gideongrace:

I know!

I leave nice comments on everything I finish and while I don't expect everyone to leave the paragraphs long comments I do, that people read something, left a kudos and said nothing always bums me out.

Ihni:

Yeah, same. On tumblr we talk about the like vs reblog ratio. That has Nothing on the kudos vs comment ratio...

gideongrace:

Like. It ALWAYS without fail makes me feel like they thought, hmmm, this was fine, but not that good.

Yeah.

Ihni:

RIGHT!?!??

gideongrace:

Like, what else is a creator supposed to think?

Ihni:

Sorry, I get ... a bit intense about commenting. I think it's the least one can do. 

I left comments before I started writing, too. But after? Shit, man. I've gotten a couple of comments that deadass made me cry.

Every author deserves validation.

Every CREATOR deserves validation.

gideongrace:

No, I'm rabid about it, too

Ihni:

They deserve an audience who give feedback.

RABID that's the word.

gideongrace:

IT'S A GOOD WORD.

Because yeah, everybody deserves credit for their work!

Ihni:

That, too.

(Creators, especially, should know enough to leave comments on other creators' work.)

gideongrace:

RIGHT???

Like other creators that don't do it, I don't understand.

Ihni:

Me neither. I mean. We KNOW.

gideongrace:

WE DO.

Ihni:

nods

takes deep breath

but anyway.

Where were we?

gideongrace:

Right.

The questions. Not many left.

Last one.

Why do you write?

Ihni:

...

I just sat and stared at the screen for a good ten seconds.

I'd say that it differs.

Sometimes, I write because I want to READ something and no one has written it (or is going to).

Sometimes, I write because I want a very specific thing or feeling, and it doesn't exist yet.

Sometimes, I write because I am inspired.

Sometimes, I write because I want to.

Sometimes, I write because of a deadline.

Sometimes, I write because there's something in my head that Won't Leave Me The Fuck Alone until I get it out.

Sometimes, I write for fun.

Sometimes, I write because I want to hurt.

Sometimes, I write because I need to.

Sometimes, I write because I want to become better at it; learn; reach towards the writers whose work I love.

And sometimes, I just sit and stare at a document, don't write a single fucking word, and go watch a movie instead.

gideongrace:

That's like... the best possible answer to that question.

And a really great way to wrap up this interview.

Ihni:

☺️

Thanks 🙂

gideongrace:

Thank you so much for doing it!

Ihni:

Thank YOU for wanting to do it! I have no idea how you're gonna edit this together, but I wish you luck, and I can't wait to see what other writers write, too.

"Other writers," she says, as if she is one...

gideongrace:

YOU ARE!

Ihni:

I'm ... working on it.


	2. Sarah / hartigays / obsceme

**Sarah**

**tumblr:[hartigays](http://hartigays.tumblr.com) **

**a03:[obsceme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsceme/pseuds/obsceme) **

gideongrace:

Okay, first question is the obvious one. Please say your first name, your age, your pronouns, the fandoms you write for and provide a link to your a03. You can also mention your sexual orientation or other details, if you'd like.

hartigays:

my name is sarah, i’m 22, i am a raging bisexual, and my pronouns are she/her. i also am currently an undergraduate university student about to graduate with a degree in chemistry! i write fic for several fandoms, like teen wolf and marvel and stranger things, but i only ever complete and post my stranger things harringrove works because that ship is basically my muse. and here is the link to my ao3: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsceme

gideongrace:

Fantastic! Thank you!

Okay, next question!

hartigays:

fire when ready!

gideongrace:

What's your writing process like?

hartigays:

heh, well. i don’t really have one, if i’m being honest. i rarely ever outline or plan out my fics, i mostly just have a spark of inspiration and just start writing, and see where it takes me, usually having no idea where it’s going to go. i often frame my fics around one specific scene or phrase i’ve imagined in my head. but i do often accept prompt requests on tumblr, and i have used certain prompts or tropes as a source of inspiration for a few of my fics on ao3.

gideongrace:

That's cool! I'm always impressed by that because I NEED to plan things, otherwise I get lost and wind up writing nothing happening for four chapters and I lose interest.

hartigays:

i am very bad about outlining and planning, usually because i get too detailed and specific and when the actual fic doesn’t turn out exactly as i planned, i get frustrated and it’ll sit in my WIP folder until the end of time itself.

gideongrace:

Ohhh. Yeah, that's a thing with outlines. They're more like a trellis. The flowers (the story) are gonna grow where they want to.

hartigays:

that’s very true! if i do any planning it’s typically just random snippets of scenes i’m thinking about including in the fic that i’ll type out in my notes app. some of them make it into the fics, some of them don’t, some fics never happen at all beyond my notes. it’s just a toss up, really.

gideongrace:

Yeah. But not every idea needs to be finished. I think every writer has a folder full of ideas that were really only captivating for five minutes.

hartigays:

that’s very, very true. my folder of that particular content is called “unfinished bullshit word stuffs” because yeah. it be like that.

gideongrace:

Good title.

I think mine is just called old stuff.

hartigays:

a timeless classic!

feel free to send any other questions my way if you have any, i’m just lounging around watching john mulaney!

gideongrace:

I have so many!

How do you edit?

hartigays:

i usually wait about a day between finishing a fic and editing, given that i’ll usually hyperfixate while writing and will have been looking at it for hours. sometimes i get too excited about posting and edit the same day, though. i tend to just change the font style, size, and color while editing because it makes it easier to spot any mistakes/errors when it looks different. i’ll also read through a few times and tweak some dialogue or reorganize some stuff. my last round of editing happens when i’m posting to ao3!

gideongrace:

That is as in depth as I usually like to go and that has me very excited!

hartigays:

i am definitely a lot more careful about editing my ao3 works than i am with my tumblr ficlets! with those i tend to just run through it once or twice and if it looks good enough i’ll post, typically because they’re much shorter

gideongrace:

Yeah, same. Tumblr stuff is more just for fun.

Next question:

What fanfic authors do you admire? 

And what paid/non-fic authors inspire you?

hartigays:

ahh, for fanfic authors who inspire me, i’d say LazyBaker, sarahstarkiller, nastea, lymricks, tracy7307, and sightetsound have inspired me the most, all of which write a lot for harringrove!

for non-fic authors, i don’t have many given that (sadly enough) i rarely read anything that isn’t fic anymore. but wally lamb, gillian flynn, and james dashner have been some of my favorite authors for a while.

gideongrace:

Yeah, I barely read anything that isn't fic anymore, either

Okay, next question.

What's your favorite story of yours?

What's your least favorite story of yours?

And what's your favorite line you've ever written?

hartigays:

oof. okay, my favorite fic would be my sex pollen fic, called maybe it’s lust, maybe it’s love, (maybe it never ends). it was definitely the most fun to write!

as for my least favorite, probably my steve in lingerie fic called you’re my pretty boy (always). it’s my least interacted with fic (astounding, as boys in lingerie is fabulous!) which is why i think it’s my least favorite that i’ve written. there’s definitely a correlation there lmao.

my favorite line, well. i’ll paste the whole bit: “Something had settled inside of him. Maybe Billy wanted to fuck off like an asshole, and maybe Steve could live with that. But the people who love him here, these people aren’t arbitrary, they’re all of the reasons he gets up in the morning and keeps trying to live a life that’s worth something.

Billy doesn’t have to be a part of that for Steve to feel healed.”, because it’s the billy doesn’t have to be a part of that for steve to feel healed bit that’s my favorite, but the other bit is necessary for context! it’s from my first ever harringrove fic that i contributed to the fandom, mercy (i’m begging you, please).

gideongrace:

That's fantastic!

I really like that line.

Next questions.

What part of writing is easiest for you?

What part of writing is hardest for you?

hartigays:

thank you!

the part of writing that’s easiest for me is the dialogue, or the most plot-heavy (or smutty) portions. (though, if we want to be REALLY real here, it’s the imagining it in my head that’s the easiest, but i think we can all find some truth in that 😁

the hardest part of writing is starting it. not necessarily like, sitting down to write, but the opening scene. the ending can sometimes evade me, as well. the plot-heavy part in between those two stages is the easiest for me to crank out.

gideongrace:

I wanted to ask about your dialogue, actually. You write some of the best dialogue and it's so cute.

How do you write such cute, fluffy dialogue?

hartigays:

dialogue is my bread and butter, i do have to admit. i don’t necessarily always think it’s the best, but i’m good at talking, and i think that in and of itself just translates well into my writing. words are my thing, i can talk myself into or out of anything, really. i’m also very in tune with my emotions, and i tend to be very sappy and fluffy as a person in general, which i feel allows for good dialogue. being able to express your emotions clearly and coherently in life translates well when it comes to writing, or at least it's the case for me. i’ve been told i have a weird way of peering into people’s souls and translating some of their messiest feelings into words, but i have no idea if there’s any truth to that, personally.

i also often project onto characters a lot, my real life conflicts and experiences, which helps with dialogue as well

gideongrace:

I've read some of your stuff and I would say that's true.

You do have a way of translating messy feelings into spoken words.

hartigays:

i have had many a messy relationship to develop that ability. when you date emotionally unavailable people you tend to learn how to vocalize clearly how you feel, because you have to do it so often given that the other party generally won’t. 🥴

that’s a personal bit so you don’t have to include it in my answer, but i also don’t mind if you do! whatever floats your boat!

gideongrace:

No! The more real and honest the answer the better!

I think it's great you've been able to take all that and turn it into something you can use.

hartigays:

angst is the fuel that keeps a lot of authors going! while it’s not pleasant at the time, using writing as an outlet for it if you ever find yourself in those situations helps a lot.

gideongrace:

That's definitely what I use it for.

A lot of my writing is me dealing with things.

hartigays:

it’s a constructive way of dealing with things! props to you my friend.

gideongrace:

Thanks. I think so too.

What was the first fic you ever wrote?

hartigays:

ah, welp. it was a twilight fanfiction in the 5th grade, posted to a site that has since become an ancient relic, twilightarchives. i wholeheartedly admit that twilight was my first fandom experience! i have no idea what it was called or really what it was even about, save for that i remember the pairing being jasper and alice, the two characters i fell in love with from the book as a child (and if that isn’t trademark bisexuality right there, i don’t know what is, though at the time when looking at alice i was always just like “i just think she’s neat”. little did i know, lmao)

gideongrace:

Okay, I'm freaking out a little because I was super into Twilight back in the day.

hartigays:

ten year old me was obsessed with twilight, and it continued on until i hit about 7th grade, i want to say? then i developed a hyperfixation for law and order: svu. given that my url is hartigays (play on mariska hargitay’s last name) that shouldn’t come as too much of a surprise to anyone. she was my bisexual awakening circa-7th or 8th grade

gideongrace:

I would never have guessed that. Also would not have guessed the obsession with law and order: svu.

I kinda have to ask. Why that?

hartigays:

looking back, it had a lot to do with how much i learned from it, because i live in georgia and comprehensive sex education is certainly not a thing, or at least it wasn’t back then (i have no idea where we are with that now, that was many moons ago), though at the time i was just deeply entertained and fascinated by the show. watching mariska’s performance in each episode was honestly captivating, and she was such a powerful female character (especially her journey into becoming a lieutenant of the manhattan sex crimes division, which was powerful in and of itself) who inspired me a great deal. i watched every episode up until about season 20 a few years ago, when a favorite character of mine, rafael barba, was nixed from the show in a way i didn’t care for. especially given that i shipped him with sonny carisi, a detective in the show, as they had hella chemistry and they could’ve inspired a lot of people by developing that, but instead they decided to no-homo the relationship and then replaced barba. it might’ve been that raúl wanted to leave and work on other projects, but either way, i wasn’t pleased with his closing story

as you can see i still have a lot of strong feelings about the show, i did not mean to write a novel about svu 😁

gideongrace:

No, I love it when people get passionate about things!

I don't watch a lot of crime shows so I don't know much about the sorts of fandoms they have.

hartigays:

i am certainly passionate about barisi, just another pairing whose potential was squandered by the writers.

the svu fandom is small, i didn’t really write or read much fic, but i loved the show. i still do, even though i haven’t watched the newer seasons in the last 2-3 years or so.

gideongrace:

It makes me so sad that they just keep killing or removing male characters because people ship them with another man.

hartigays:

it’s definitely a really sad thing to see, especially with how much potential so many of these characters and ships have. it’s sad to see it wasted for sure.

gideongrace:

Yeah.

Like people have chemistry. Let them.

It doesn't have to be a big deal, just let it evolve naturally.

hartigays:

side eye at the duffers, the russos, jeff davis, etc.

gideongrace:

Jeff Davis the most for being a self hating gay.

hartigays:

my hardest agree EVER.

gideongrace:

I just. I will never understand that man, not in a million years.

But!

Back to the questions!

hartigays:

ready when you are!

gideongrace:

What do you do when you're struggling for inspiration?

hartigays:

my number one go to is to read fic! sometimes i’ll rewatch/re-read/etc whatever it is i’m writing for to see if it’ll strike a chord, give me a little spark, but typically i just read fic. there are so many inspiring authors and works out there, and it often fuels my own creative process!

sometimes smoking weed gives me some creativity juice, but that’s like, something i do daily anyway so. mostly just reading fic.

gideongrace:

Reading! Yes! That's a verrrry good one.

Sometimes, if I don't have enough time I'll not read for a bit because all the fics I'm into are so well written I have to stop and write after reading.

Also, it's funny you say that about weed because taking it tends to make me less good with words.

hartigays:

i completely understand that! there’s a lot of inspiration to be found in your peers

it depends on the strain for me, i think. sativas tend to fuel my creativity!

gideongrace:

Sativas tend to make me goofy, so there's that.

hartigays:

bubblegum kush is one that tends to make me want to write, my first fic was 18k words-ish and was written in one night because of it 👀

gideongrace:

👀👀👀

Oh my gosh.

I think my one day record is 10k.

hartigays:

10k is VERY impressive though!! words are hard and lengths like that take a lot of work.

gideongrace:

They doooo.

I'm kind of loving writing longer things though.

hartigays:

it’s very satisfying to get to the end product of a long fic, that’s for sure. it’s a process and it feels really good when it’s done.

gideongrace:

Yeah. But there's also what I've heard called "fic drop" where you're just like, staring at the wall 'cause it's done and over and what now.

hartigays:

i’ve never heard the term, but i’ve definitely experienced that feeling before. it’s like, what are ideas anymore??

gideongrace:

Yeah.

You've finished with something huge and you're like, okay, but how did? What did?

I made this?

hartigays:

i’m sure it’s not just me, but i tend to go and read the fic several times over, over the course of a few days, because it’s like i’m stuck and can’t put my brain to work and write anything else.

gideongrace:

Definitely not just you.

But then I re-read my own stuff all the time.

hartigays:

my non-explicit stuff i’ll tend to read every now and then, but i find it hard to read my own smut later on down the line 😁 i gotta be in a certain mindset, otherwise i’ll be like “oh god, why i am i like this."

gideongrace:

I have written all of two sex scenes in my life, so I don't have that problem personally.

hartigays:

that certainly makes sense!

gideongrace:

🙃

Okay, but back to the questions!

What is your advice to fellow writers?

hartigays:

oh my, a loaded question (a fantastic question!), but i suppose the best advice i can give is to not compare your works to the works of others, and don’t doubt yourself when you see a great work or let that feeling of “i’m not that talented” dictate your passion for writing and passion for your own work (because 10 times out of 10, you have incredible talent, we just often see flaws where others will not. we judge ourselves harder than anyone else will). it’s hard to not look at others who you feel are more talented, and then be like, “what’s the point for me? i’ll never be this good.” (a feeling i have experienced more often than not), but everyone has a different style, everyone is unique, and there isn’t any one way to write things. variety is important and just because you feel like your writing isn’t comparable to the writing of others, doesn’t mean that it’s actually any less amazing and interesting and worth reading. as i said before, we judge ourselves much, much harder than anyone else ever will, and we criticize ourselves to a degree that no one else would ever even think to. falling into self-doubt is easy and it can be very discouraging, and the best advice i was ever given is to keep writing anyway. keep on going, and enjoy it while you do. writing fic is meant to be fun and creative and there’s no right or wrong way to do it, and there will always be readers out there who fall in love with your work and want to see more of it. and it’s also the concept of practice makes perfect, if you never try, then you’ll never get to that tier that you seem to think others are on. but chances are (a 100% chance, i have to say) you’re already there, even if you don’t feel that way.

gideongrace:

This is excellent advice and I've definitely felt that way a few times myself.

One of the best things I've seen for that is the "two cakes theory".

hartigays:

i’ve never heard of that, explain? pls!

gideongrace:

I am looking for the post but I keep getting distracted! 😊 Just a sec

hartigays:

lol i totally understand, no worries.

gideongrace:

Found it!  


  
  


hartigays:

I LOVE THAT. YES

SO MUCH YES

gideongrace:

RIGHT?

It's so good!

Like make your cake! Someone will like your cake!

hartigays:

i love it so much, i will be keeping that image forever as a reminder to myself.

gideongrace:

Yeah.

Same.

I have like four more questions and then we're done!

How often do you jump between fandoms?

hartigays:

okay, sounds good!

i jump between fandoms every few months, i suppose! harringrove is the first fandom where i’ve been able to watch/read other things and hyperfixate on them, while still retaining the same amount of interest in it. my interest in other things often comes and goes, but harringrove has stayed pretty constant, save for the month that i left fandom completely for mental health reasons. but i regained my zeal for it pretty quickly once i came back

gideongrace:

I've heard a few people say that.

That they left for a bit and then came back.

hartigays:

I never intended to, and it only lasted from like mid-september to the end of october of last year. i was struggling with my depression and also going through a rough breakup, a relationship that I had associated harringrove with as we’d met through fandom, so I had to take a step back. I bounced back rather quickly though after my month away.

I love those boys too much!!

gideongrace:

Ohhh. Yep. I have had to do that. Not with this ship, but with other ones.

hartigays:

It’s a rough time, but if you take a step back it makes it easier for sure.

gideongrace:

Definitely.

It's the healthy thing to do.

hartigays:

My therapist certainly agrees!

gideongrace:

🙂

Next question: Who or what has had the biggest impact on your writing style?

hartigays:

I think reading other fics and whatnot and trying out different writing styles influenced me the most. I’ve tried all different types of writing styles over the years, until I found one that worked for me. But it’s a blend of everything I’ve tried out and learned, so basically all of that trial and error in the end helped me cultivate my own style.

gideongrace:

Definitely!

I think trial and error is the best way to figure yourself out.

hartigays:

I definitely gain a lot of inspiration from others, but practicing different styles and techniques helped me make something of my own!

gideongrace:

And it feels so good when you figure out your own style!

hartigays:

It really does! that moment when you realize you’re not writing like someone else, but like yourself because you’ve developed something that’s uniquely yours, is a wonderful feeling

gideongrace:

One of the best ones ever, I think.

Next question: How long have you been writing?

hartigays:

Since I was a kid, honestly. I wrote a lot of creative fiction as a child and when I got into fandom in 5th grade I was introduced to fic writing and fell into it easily!

gideongrace:

So many people got into fandom so much earlier than me. I didn't know about fic until I was 18.

Okay, last question. Why do you write?

hartigays:

I happened across fandom via just fucking around on the internet, tbh!

I write because I enjoy it, is the most simple explanation. That isn’t to say it isn’t hard, or not a lot of work, or that I don’t get frustrated or want to give up. But at the end of the day, I like coming up with ideas and exploring relationships and facilitating the creative process. Not only does it give me an outlet and allows me to have fun, but I also enjoy the satisfaction and pride I feel when I finish something.

gideongrace:

That's a really good answer!

Thank you!

And thank you for doing this interview!

hartigays:

I do my best! Thank you for thinking of me for this, it was a lot of fun!!

I appreciate you including me in this. 💜

gideongrace:

💜

Thanks!

I'm having a lot of fun doing it too!


	3. Ely / elysiumwaits / elysiumwaits

**Ely**

**tumblr:[elysiumwaits](http://elysiumwaits.tumblr.com)**

**a03:[elysiumwaits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiumwaits)**

gideongrace:

Okay, first question is the obvious one. Please say your first name, your age, your pronouns, the fandoms you write for and provide a link to your a03. You can also mention your sexual orientation or other details, if you'd like.

elysiumwaits:

I'm Ely, I'm 26, I use they/them pronouns!

My ao3 is Elysiumwaits: <https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiumwaits>

I write for a ton of fandoms, but mostly Stranger Things and Teen Wolf right now. Other fandoms I consider myself to be active in are Merlin, Leverage, Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series, and MCU.

gideongrace:

Lovely!

My next question is, what's your writing process like?

elysiumwaits:

It depends a lot on what I'm working on, but most of the time, I sit down with a vague idea or a song or some hasty notes, and I write out a rough draft.

And then I walk away from that draft for a few hours or a day, and then I go back and edit.

Most of my writing is actually done in the editing process.

gideongrace:

Saaaaaaame.

elysiumwaits:

I also don't usually go in with an outline.

And if I do, it's useless within the first few sections.

gideongrace:

That's interesting 'cause I plan out everything over like 4k.

I can't finish things otherwise.

elysiumwaits:

My outlines are like "so-and-so does this" and that sprouts anywhere from 3 to 5k alone.

gideongrace:

Lol

The outline for my novel is like 15k.

elysiumwaits:

I'll outline to a point, and then I'll write. But a lot of my plotting is organic - it's just what works for me. If I plot too much, I can't dig into the emotions as easily.

If I outline, usually I don't.

gideongrace:

That makes a lot of sense.

For me, if I don't plan I just wind up lost.

People wind up in a room talking about nothing for like, four chapters and not in a fun way.

elysiumwaits:

I can usually catch trouble spots and route them back to a problem. Usually if I hit that kind of spot, I have to back it up and start cutting - something in the progression of the story isn't doing what I need it to do.

gideongrace:

That's cool.

And then my next question is how do you edit?

elysiumwaits:

Well first I have to get the entire first draft written. By which I mean, if I'm writing a one-shot, it's the whole thing. If it's a multi-chapter fic, I usually work in batches of 2-3 chapters at a time, or I get overwhelmed and it never gets edited. But I get the whole first draft down, and then I go back to the very beginning and start reading. I add a lot of sentences, I cut a lot, I re-work a lot, sometimes I move stuff based on what ends up happening later.

Editing sometimes takes longer than writing that first draft did.

gideongrace:

That makes a lot of sense, based on what else you've said.

Then the next questions are what is your favorite and least favorite story of yours?

elysiumwaits:

Okay, my least favorite is probably ["Your Warming Smile,"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103199) just because I don't feel much of an attachment to it.

My favorite is a toss-up between what I think is one of my best pieces,[ "Only Son of the Falling Snow"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676426) and the Harringrove hurt/comfort I'm currently writing, ["if I fall asleep with my hands held tight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504192/chapters/53775835)".

gideongrace:

Only son of the falling snow is soooo goood!

elysiumwaits:

I'm proud of it. I really, really like writing the emotional catharsis kind of stuff. I think emotional stuff is where I shine.

gideongrace:

It really, really is.

elysiumwaits:

It's the most satisfying for me to write too.

gideongrace:

It is so, so satisfying, I agree

Then the next question goes along a bit with that.

What's your favorite line you've ever written?

elysiumwaits:

Oh geez, hold on.

gideongrace:

😁

elysiumwaits:

Okay I think it's this one: "The Wheel of the Year cycles over and over, the hourglass is flipped on the table, seconds turn into days turn into decades. Merlin stands through it all. Alone."

It's from[ "Lending Softer Ears To My Lungs"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749646) and it's my favorite because I think it's probably the best I've been able to pack mood and feeling and setting into just a few simple sentences.

gideongrace:

Oof.

That is a GOOD line.

We already touched on this next question, but I'm asking it anyway.

What part of writing is easiest for you?

elysiumwaits:

Coming up with the ideas. I have lists upon lists of "to write" but some of it never makes it any farther than that.

gideongrace:

Oh man, same. Hard same.

Ideas just spring up constantly.

elysiumwaits:

I'm also pretty good with dialogue, I don't find a lot of it difficult.

gideongrace:

Oh man, sometimes I struggle with it greatly.

elysiumwaits:

Everything else though... like in comparison, I've been told that I find it easier than other people. And I have an innate ability to write and know what comes out good and what doesn't - I don't know grammar rules, I was a prolific writer before I every attended a writing class - but a lot of it doesn't come easy.

Like there's talent, but there's also just a metric ton of practice - I wrote 200,000 words since January 1st this year.

gideongrace:

Same thing with me.

I have 120k since september. No training, just practice.

I read a lot and I picked up the rules of how it all works from that.

elysiumwaits:

That’s how I get my writing rules too, honestly - I read what works.

But there are honestly no hard and fast rules.

gideongrace:

There really aren't.

Style and consistency matter way more than some dumb made-up rules.

elysiumwaits:

Right. Now there are rules in style, I think, but even those can be thrown out under the right circumstances.

Like, readability is important. Punctuation, spelling, grammar, all that adds to readability, but it's not paramount.

I think a mark of good writing is to know when to throw the rules out the window instead of sticking to the book.

gideongrace:

Entirely.

Like knowing the rules as a starting point is good. But only so you know how to break them in your own way.

elysiumwaits:

Exactly. Some of them just exist to make things easier to communicate.

As much as I don't follow the rules, per se, I also think that the only way for writing to work is with clear communication. If my reader has to go back because I didn't make something clear, that's on me, not them.

gideongrace:

Completely.

Readability is very important.

elysiumwaits:

It is. Connotation is part of readability - writing is very fluid, honestly. Like "going to" versus "gonna." They carry different connotations and they read differently.

gideongrace:

And some characters would never say "going to", they'd only ever say "gonna".

elysiumwaits:

Exactly.

And the rule about "never use adverbs" and "only use said" - that only matters if the communication isn't clear. "'I'm going to leave now,' she said softly" will always be different than "'I'm going to leave now,' she muttered.'"

However, if you're using adverbs in every sentence, or if you're using the same way to end your dialogue every time, the rhythm is off and you lose the story in favor of pretty language.

Sorry, I could talk about it all day.

gideongrace:

No, I could too.

Should probably move on to the next question, though.

elysiumwaits:

Probably!

gideongrace:

The next question is supposed to be what part of writing is hardest for you, but we covered that already so instead I'll get to the one after that.

What do you do when you're struggling for inspiration?

elysiumwaits:

I listen to a lot of music. That's why all my titles are song lyrics. I also will take a break and hop to a different project, or walk away from writing completely for a little while. I'll play video games or just kind of push it out of my mind with a documentary until I'm less frustrated. Usually music gets me going more than anything. Sometimes, if the words just aren't coming and I know what I want to write, I'll sprint with other friends, and forcing the words out gets me less caught up in how they sound and moving to telling myself the story.

gideongrace:

That's all good stuff.

Though I have never been able to get into sprints myself.

They just do not work for me.

elysiumwaits:

I use the website 4theWords, where it's a game. I sprint against myself pretty often. Every monster has a set number of words that you have to write to beat the monster, there's a questline and side-quests.

gideongrace:

That's cool.

I don't really write in a straight line so that's the part that trips me up.

elysiumwaits:

That makes sense.

gideongrace:

The next question is a serious one. I know you struggle with physical/mental health, how does that impact your writing?

elysiumwaits:

It's my escape. On days I can't do anything else, I can write. I have Google Docs on my phone so I can write in bed, I use my laptop and my phone when I can't write by hand. Usually if I feel too bad to write, I'm very bad.

Like even right now I'm taking it easy... so I'm not writing 5k a day, instead I'm doing about 2k.

gideongrace:

You are truly impressive.

elysiumwaits:

I'm not. It's taken me a long time to get this far. I've been writing longer than I've been in school.

"Writer" is how I define myself before anything else.

gideongrace:

Seriously, without health issues I know you'd be like Stephen King or RL Stine level productive

You are.

You undervalue yourself and your talent.

elysiumwaits:

Well, thank you.

gideongrace:

Okay, so, who or what introduced you to fandom and when?

elysiumwaits:

I won't go too much into detail with this, but I had a friend when I was about 12 that introduced me to anime fanfiction - specifically InuYasha.

gideongrace:

Ohhhhhh, Inu Yasha.

elysiumwaits:

Right??

gideongrace: 

My first anime.

elysiumwaits:

Mine too!

gideongrace:

My first love.

elysiumwaits:

It was so good. It's still good.

gideongrace:

I shipped Inu Yasha and Kagome so hard.

Not that I knew the word then.

elysiumwaits:

I was also watching Saiyuki, Chobits, Gravitation, and a couple of others around that time.

gideongrace:

It was a good time for anime.

elysiumwaits:

I was, admittedly, a little young for all of those.

gideongrace:

Uhhhh... yeah. Chobits is pretty adult.

elysiumwaits:

I didn't have great supervision at that point in time.

gideongrace:

I can imagine.

Anyway, back to fanfiction!

elysiumwaits:

Sure!

gideongrace:

And how you got into it.

elysiumwaits:

I mean... it's honestly not a happy story, I don't know if you want to include it.

gideongrace:

Oh. Well then in that case I'll leave that up to you.

If you want to tell it, go ahead.

elysiumwaits:

I think I'll probably leave it, I haven't even opened that can of worms with my therapist.

gideongrace:

If not, we can skip it.

elysiumwaits:

Ultimately it ends well.

'Cause I'm still here!

gideongrace:

For sure.

But we can move on to the next question.

What got you started writing?

elysiumwaits:

I don't know that there was anything like a particular event.

I've been telling stories since I could talk, and I learned how to read and write around 3.

So I was writing by the time I hit kindergarten and just never stopped.

gideongrace:

That's also very impressive!

elysiumwaits:

Wrote my first book about a flower growing. By first grade I was writing mysteries a la Hardy Boys about my best friend and I.

gideongrace:

That's adorable!

And the next question is usually when did you start writing but you answered that already so I'll move on to how often do you jump between fandoms?

elysiumwaits:

For example, I consider myself part of the Kingdom Hearts fandom, and I started writing in that one when I was 15.

gideongrace:

I have seen this first hand, yes.

Also, wow.

elysiumwaits:

They are all my fandoms forever.

gideongrace:

I am getting that.

😁

elysiumwaits:

I have left, off the top of my head, one fandom.

gideongrace:

Yeah?

Which one?

elysiumwaits:

Well, anime fandoms I lost interest in. But I made the conscious decision to leave the Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter fandom because of the relationships I formed there and how they affected my mental health.

gideongrace:

Ohhh.

That sounds like a fandom I heard bad things about.

elysiumwaits:

Eh, it's RPF. I still like the content. However, I had a traumatic experience with a toxic friend.

gideongrace:

Like, I used to follow Meg Turney and I know at some point someone broke into her and Gavin's house.

elysiumwaits:

Yeah, It's a crazy fandom, honestly. But most of the time, I struggle with even watching videos now.

And it's just true trauma avoidance.

gideongrace:

I would too.

elysiumwaits:

Not their fault at all.

That friend's fault.

gideongrace:

I understand that all too well.

Really.

elysiumwaits:

Yep. Fandom is, unfortunately, good for that.

gideongrace:

Sadly.

But!

Onto the next question.

Which is:

Who or what has had the biggest impact on your writing style?

elysiumwaits:

I think that's hard to say. I think fandom as a whole had the most impact, more than anything published that I read. I got really, really into fandom around the time that Supernatural exploded into popularity, and the writing quality there was utterly phenomenal. There are things that I read in that fandom that have stayed with me more than a decade on. That's where I learned to start really digging into the feeling of the scene rather than the description of the scene - people don't remember the description as often as they remember the way things felt and what was said, much in the way that they recall a memory of something that happens in their lives.

gideongrace:

Oh, man. The Supernatural fandom had some TALENT.

Also, very strongly agree.

elysiumwaits:

It really did. SPN and CW RPF - those stories were juggernauts.

gideongrace:

Never got into the CW RPF, but they really were.

And we're down to the final two questions!

What is your advice to fellow writers?

elysiumwaits:

Write what you want to read, not what "sells." If you want to read more queer fiction, write more. If you want to read more fluffy romance and coffee shop AUs, write more. If you want to read the kind of angst that breaks your heart and doesn't fix it, write it. You're not the first one who's wanted to read it, after all. There's an audience for everything.

I would also tell people that it's not something that you're going to get good at right away. There's talent, yes, but most of "good writing" is practice and hard work and not giving up. Writing is a frustrating thing to love, honestly, there's no right way to do things and that's hard sometimes. It's not something that's consistently easy and rewarding to do.

gideongrace:

RIGHT???

It makes me so sad when people just try to write what's likely to sell!

Like think of all your most favorite, favorite books.

Chances are good they were a big risk at the time.

elysiumwaits:

The thing is that what "sells" is what you like. Like, look at Broke a Finger - it's pure id-fic.

Not a single part of that is what's "popular" according to fandom trends.

gideongrace:

Exactly.

elysiumwaitsYesterday at 9:07 PM

But goddamn, I was passionate about it.

gideongrace:

And I love that.

(And you!)

elysiumwaits:

I love you too!

But yeah, I write what I want.

gideongrace:

That's the best way to be.

And now for the last question!

Why do you write?

elysiumwaits:

Because I don't know how not to write.

Like, I write on napkins if I don't have another way. I write in my head, on my skin.

gideongrace:

That is intense

And very Hawkeye of you.

elysiumwaits:

Like... it just is who I am.

gideongrace:

(I had to put that into the interview, I had to.)

elysiumwaits:

If I can't write, who am I?

gideongrace:

I get that.

I have at points gone years without writing and they were the most miserable points in my life.

elysiumwaits:

I went a year.

Got back into it in January of 2019.

gideongrace:

It's so weird that was a year ago...

But what got you out/back in?

elysiumwaits:

Right?

Out was that traumatic experience. In was... I couldn't stay away.

I wrote a lot that I never posted.

gideongrace:

Makes a lot of sense.

Also, that sucks.

*hugs*

elysiumwaits:

It's all good.

It was for the best.

gideongrace:

I'm gonna hug you more anyway.

elysiumwaits:

Like, it was painful, but it had to happen.

Or it was going to be worse.

gideongrace:

I get that, too.

elysiumwaits:

Do you have any more questions? 💜 If not I'm probably gonna wind down and start getting ready for bed.

gideongrace:

Nope! That was it!

elysiumwaits:

Okeedoke artichoke. That was fun!!

gideongrace:

Thank you for doing this interview!

elysiumwaits:

Of course!!

gideongrace:

💜💜💜


	4. Ree / weethreequarter / weethreequarter

**Ree**

**tumblr:[weethreequarter](http://weethreequarter.tumblr.com)**

**a03:[weethreequarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weethreequarter)**

gideongrace:

Okay, first question is the obvious one. Please say your first name, your age, your pronouns, the fandoms you write for and provide a link to your a03. You can also mention your sexual orientation or other details, if you'd like.

weethreequarter:

Ree, 26, she/her, MCU, XMCU, Doctor Who <https://archiveofourown.org/users/weethreequarter>

gideongrace:

First real question, I wanna talk about being asexual and writing sex.

weethreequarter:

Okay, go for it!

gideongrace:

Well, I know you're ace and you write sex scenes in your fics, so what's that like?

weethreequarter:

It's weird. Really weird. I felt I couldn't write sex for a long time because I wasn't qualified. Thing is, even if I was having sex, I wouldn't be experiencing sex between two men. Then I decided I wanted to write sex in my modern Steve fic, and I just gathered my courage and wrote a whole sexting scene in one go. Once I'd done it once, it was easier. I still suffer from imposter syndrome a bit though when it comes to writing sex.

gideongrace:

Yeah, I can get that. I felt that way about writing as a whole for a really long time just 'cause I'm ace - it was like, what right do I have to write what I'm not doing?

weethreequarter:

Yeah. I think it helps that one of my favourite authors - who writes amazing sex scenes - is open about the fact she's ace too. It gives me confidence.

gideongrace:

Yeah. I think for me it was just time. I didn't write for a long time then eventually I was just sorta like... okay, this is dumb. I'm avoiding writing for no good reason.

weethreequarter:

I was writing, but I was censoring myself. Cutting scenes off when I wanted to write sex.

gideongrace:

Yeah, that can be just as bad.

weethreequarter:

Definitely

gideongrace:

Okay, so the next thing is I wanna take a minute to gush about how many disabled characters are in your fics and how often and how well you deal with mental illness as part of your stories. How did that start?

weethreequarter:

Uh, well, I saw a post - I don't know who it was from - complaining about how in AU fics, characters with prosthetics usually have their prosthetic replaced with a tattoo, which is a form of erasure. At that point, I had a tattoo fic in my head, and I realized I was guilty of doing that with Bucky too. So I scrapped that part of the idea, and decided to do better. From then on, Bucky always has a prosthetic in my fics. I've started trying to extend that to Rhodey as I try to include him more. As for mental illness, since I've been fighting anxiety for ten years this year - an anniversary I would quite happily never have seen - it's important to me to show mental illness and normalize it. Because the only way we can remove that stigma is by normalizing it in media. If conventional media won't do it, well, guess I'll have to do it myself.

gideongrace:

That... that is such a beautiful and touching answer, thank you.

I don't even have anything to say.

weethreequarter:

Aw, thank you. I also follow author Lucy V Hay for writing tips on FB and twitter, and she's a big advocate of diversity in your writing so I've definitely been influenced by her.

gideongrace:

That's really cool!

weethreequarter:

Yeah, I have her book on writing diverse characters

gideongrace:

Ooh, I should look into that.

Also, next question: What is your writing process like?

weethreequarter:

Oh man! Usually it starts with an idea in the form of a concept, or one random scene. Then the idea percolates in my head for a few days or weeks, or sometimes even years. I often note ideas in a document, scribbling them down so I don't forget them, before wrestling them into some semblance of order. I use the Save the Cat method of outlining, and I love a good timeline. I timeline everything because I like to know exactly when things happen. If I need an apartment or a house for a character, I'll look up local real estate listings and pick an actual apartment or house because I like to visualize things. Then I write from beginning to end.

gideongrace:

Okay, what's the Save the Cat method?

weethreequarter:

It's the method created by Blake Snyder, and is a format widely used in screenwriting. Hollywood is full of it. The website is great, because if you need examples of beat sheets, they have dozens of different movies - and a few novels - broken down as examples for you. https://savethecat.com/

gideongrace:

Huh. Neat. I haven't heard of that before. I'll have to check it out.

weethreequarter:

I really like it. It works for me

gideongrace:

Cool.

Okay, next question. How do you edit?

weethreequarter:

Good question! At the moment, my editing is mostly just spellchecking as I post new chapters on AO3. But now that I'm working on writing an original thing, I'm going to have to figure out how to actually edit.

gideongrace:

Yeah. Learning to edit is definitely its own skill.

weethreequarter:

It is. It's something I'm going to have to learn.

gideongrace:

Well, I have faith in you! You can do it!

weethreequarter:

Thank you!

gideongrace:

Next question, what's your favorite story of yours?

weethreequarter:

Camelot. I love the concept so much, and I love the climax of the story. There are certain aspects I would like to go back and revise, but I love it.

gideongrace:

😊

What's your least favorite story of yours?

weethreequarter:

Paracosm. I love the concept behind the story, but that verse did not get the reaction I'd hoped for, and I lost interest in the story as a result. But I wanted to finish it, so I forced myself to keep writing. The result is not what I wanted it to be.

gideongrace:

I have had stories like that. They start good but the ending just falls off, like you just can't get it right.

weethreequarter:

I rushed through it to get to the end, instead of giving it the build-up it deserved

gideongrace:

Yeah, I've been there.

weethreequarter:

Which is sad because I really did love that verse before.

gideongrace:

Yeah. I can definitely understand that.

weethreequarter:

🤷‍♀️

gideongrace:

Next question: What's your favorite line you've ever written?

weethreequarter:

Oh man, I don't know if I can remember anything good! Uh, okay, I had a look, and it's actually from an original sketch show I wrote back in university. The sketch is called The God Convention and yes, it is a convention of Gods. Part of what makes it so funny was the absolute deadpan delivery of the actor playing Zeus. 

ANUBIS: I mean, have you tried walking up that mountain Zeus? Cause let me tell you, it's no walk in the park.

ZEUS: No, I'd imagine it's more like a walk up a mountain since you are, in fact, walking up a mountain.

gideongrace:

That's hilarious.

weethreequarter:

I freaking loved that whole project.

It was so hard because comedy but I loved it.

gideongrace:

Yeah. Comedy is by far the hardest.

weethreequarter:

So very hard.

gideongrace:

I have so much respect for everyone who does it.

Like, professionally.

weethreequarter:

One of the techs told me I visibly relaxed after the first laugh, which I well believe because the first sketch was serious all the way through until the punchline, which in retrospect, was even more stressful for me!

gideongrace:

I can imagine!

Next question: what part of writing is easiest for you and what part of writing is hardest for you?

weethreequarter:

Easiest is the angst or the fluff. Definitely. The hardest is working in plot, especially when you need to weave it through the story. Also, trying to remember an amazing scene and get it on paper before it leaves your head! (It's never as good.)

gideongrace:

Right?

It's like the better the words, the faster they disappear.

weethreequarter:

Fucking truth.

gideongrace:

Irritating truth.

weethreequarter:

Very much so.

gideongrace:

What do you do when you're struggling for inspiration?

weethreequarter:

I moodboard. Because that gives me an excuse to do what I usually do when I have no inspiration: scroll relentlessly through pinterest. At least if I'm moodboarding I can make the excuse that I'm doing it for that. Seriously though, it's great because it's still something creative so I feel productive, and at the end of it I have a pretty picture I keep going back to a squeeing over.

gideongrace:

You make really nice moodboards.

weethreequarter:

They're way too addictive (she says as she starts another one...)

gideongrace:

😊

The next question is a tough one.

I know you struggle with mental health, how does that impact your writing?

weethreequarter:

When I'm having a bad day, my output goes down. Which is bad for my mental health, which makes me feel worse, which makes my output go down, which is.... It's a spiral. And while targets and goals are good for my motivation, I have to be careful to frame them as a guideline so I don't beat myself up about it if I don't make it. But writing also makes me feel good. So sometimes I have to push through that wall, and when the words get moving again, that's the best feeling in the world.

gideongrace:

Yeah. I feel pretty much the same.

Especially about the goals are good but are a guideline part.

weethreequarter:

That's where moodboards are also great, because I can create something with less effort in a way. Yeah, I have to search for pictures, but I don't have to make them. I just put them together, and I've still achieved something.

gideongrace:

Yeah. Moodboards are good for that.

weethreequarter:

They are.

gideongrace:

Next question: Who or what introduced you to fandom (like as a whole, as a concept) and when?

weethreequarter:

Oof, boy. So I found FF.net first of all, after waaaaaaaay too many hours scrolling through google search results of a show I liked at the time. FF was my only point of contact with fandom for a long time, then I made the jump over to AO3, and finally to tumblr. Then last year I joined discords and now I'm fully immersed in fandom. There is no going back.

gideongrace:

😊

It was pretty much the same for me except it was ff.net - tumblr - then a03.

weethreequarter:

😁

gideongrace:

And what got you started writing and how long have you been writing?

weethreequarter:

That realization there was something I could do with the stories in my head. That was so freeing. There was a place they could go and exist, and people could read them and comment on them. Amazing. According to FF, my first fics were published in 2010, but I think I took a few down which were earlier. So I think I started writing in 2009/2010. So ten years.

gideongrace:

That's a long time!

weethreequarter:

Yeah. I've written a lot. Not published a lot, but written a lot

gideongrace:

That's awesome.

weethreequarter:

Thanks!

gideongrace:

Next question: How often do you jump between fandoms?

weethreequarter:

Not so much these days. I have my core four: MCU, XMCU, Star Trek, and Wonder Woman. I occasionally slip into other fandoms, like Doctor Who (which is actually an old fandom for me) if I've watched something recently and it gets into my head, but these days I tend to stick to my core four.

gideongrace:

👍

Only three questions left!

weethreequarter:

Okay, I will need to go to bed soon, so fire away!

gideongrace:

Who or what has had the biggest impact on your writing style?

weethreequarter:

Reading. Reading other fics especially and thinking that's so good, that's the standard of writing I want to aspire to.

Not trying to emulate anyone, because we all have our own voices, but wanting to write something that touches someone the way their work touches me, definitely.

The writers sabrecmc, and sara_holmes are two of the biggest inspirations that way.

gideongrace:

😊

What is your advice to fellow writers?

weethreequarter:

Write. Write and figure out what works for you and what doesn't. Try writing advice, but don't be afraid to throw it away and say it's not for you. Experiment, and take time to find out what you like about your writing, and what you dislike, then find a way to improve the things you dislike. Just write until you find what works, and then write until you finish it. Then start a new project and write some more. I find if you write, it's because you have to, so just do it.

gideongrace:

That is very good advice!

Last question!

Why do you write?

weethreequarter:

Because I have to. Because otherwise my brain gets way too busy and full with all these words and ideas, and they need to go somewhere, so they might as well go somewhere useful. Because I tell stories, and because I build worlds. Because writing is the closest I can get to magic. But mostly because I need to.

gideongrace:

"Because writing is the closest I can get to magic" is one of the best things I've ever heard said about writing.

Thank you for doing this interview!

weethreequarter:

No worries!

weethreequarter:

That was fun doing that interview!

gideongrace:

Awesome!

Also, yeah! I like talking about this stuff!

weethreequarter:

It was so cool!


	5. T'Lia / immortalitylostandfound / immortalitylost

**T'Lia**

**tumblr:[immortalitylostandfound](http://immortalitylostandfound.tumblr.com)**

**a03:[immortalitylost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalitylost)**

gideongrace:

Okay, first question is the obvious one. Please say your first name, your age, your pronouns, the fandoms you write for and provide a link to your a03. You can also mention your sexual orientation or other details, if you'd like.

immortalitylostandfound:

T'Lia, 33, F, Bi, Harringrove, Lost Boys David/Michael, might get into Gallavich--just got sucked into Shameless, might do some Geraskier--The Witcher is boss, of course. ao3 is immortalitylost <https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalitylost>

gideongrace:

👍

And now onto the actually interesting questions!

What's your writing process like?

immortalitylostandfound:

I tend to write in long shifts when I can. I usually have a vague idea about the scene my characters are in when I start, or a snippet of dialogue, and I drop in there and just try to write what I see them doing, feeling, etc. Sometimes, if everything is great and I'm super inspired and things are very clear this goes quickly, but a lot of the time it comes in fits and starts and when I come to a rough patch, I read through what I've just written and kind of edit as I go and that keeps me in the right frame of mind and lets me stay productive. It's also good cause it means that my first drafts are usually already a little bit polished. I like research, little odd details that are immersive, but I don't like intricate pre-planning. I don't really plan beforehand, except maybe for a few key things I want to see happen, and even those are negotiable. Doing it that way, I get these moments sometimes where I'll write something and it just locks in perfectly with everything else, like a puzzle, and it looks like I've planned it and only I know how uncharted the writing journey really was. Those little moments are kind of what I live for as a writer.

gideongrace:

That's awesome!

It also gives me like George RR Martin vibes, like just stick stuff together till it makes something.

immortalitylostandfound:

I write like a quilter, lol. A quilter of angst and romance and horror.

gideongrace:

I dig that.

Okay, so my next question is: how do you edit?

immortalitylostandfound:

I tend to edit as I go, like I said, as like a break from writing. Then, when I'm done writing and in actual editing mode, I tend to reread from the beginning, polishing again as I go, almost unconsciously, and any big omissions or plot holes or areas that seem weak or unclear I fix at that point. Then I try to give it time to rest, and I'll go through then and just read and do that unconscious editing again, and see if I love it, and any parts I don't, I fix so I do. Of course, with fanfics the editing tends to happen after posting. So when I post, what people are getting is a first draft, second if they're lucky, and I have to be more careful in multichapter fics to make sense the first time. Which really is a good thing. But makes the writing portion a bit more stressful, lol.

gideongrace:

Yeah. I get that.

gideongrace:

I also view fic as like okay, but who cares? I'll iterate a little. It's okay.

Like if I see a scene I did in a multi-chapter fic and I hate it, I'll change it.

immortalitylostandfound:

Oh, yeah, I'll change something if it flat out doesn't work. Definitely. I always feel sorry for people that follow a fic as I write instead of coming in at the end. There are definite improvements.

gideongrace:

Right?

Any comments I get before it's done I'm like, cool! Thank you for being here, did not expect that.

immortalitylostandfound:

Oh, I love the comments as I go. I love writing cliffhangers specifically for everyone following along.

Like a treat for being there.

gideongrace:

Yeah. That's always fun.

When people are like, but you're fixing it, right???

immortalitylostandfound:

Yes, the all caps freakouts are the best.

immortalitylostandfound:

What have you done? Fix it! Love those.

gideongrace:

Yeah.

I mean. I can't not do happy endings.

Like what's the point of the sad if it ends there?

Life is hard enough.

immortalitylostandfound:

Oh, I can do sad. Love a good tragedy. But I do tend to do happy endings. Or at least bittersweet.

gideongrace:

Also cool.

immortalitylostandfound:

At least so far.

gideongrace:

I can't do tragedies.

But I respect it.

Then the next questions are: What's your favorite story of yours?

What's your least favorite story of yours?

immortalitylostandfound:

Sometimes they make me feel better. Like building a sandcastle and then smashing it.

gideongrace:

I can respect that

immortalitylostandfound:

Well, my favorite is easy. Made Monstrous. It's the Billy redemption story/ fix it fic that made me start writing fanfiction. Pretty sure it'll always hold a special place.

gideongrace:

Ohhh, that's so sweet!

immortalitylostandfound:

Least favorite is harder. Probably my shortest story, Pretty Boy, only because there was so much more to tell and I didn't feel like I used the words I was allotted as well as they could have been used. But I always feel like that with short stories. Like I'm trying to pack for a two week trip in a carry-on bag ad I have to choose what to leave behind and I never really feel satisfied with what I picked. Still love the fic though, just maybe not quite as much as the others.

gideongrace:

That's a really good way to put it.

Packing for a two week trip with a carry on bag.

immortalitylostandfound:

It's how I always feel. I like short stories, I'm just not the best at choosing short stories to write. I always choose stories just slightly too big to fit.

gideongrace:

That makes a lot of sense.

gideongrace:

Like, I could see that.

But also I think it works well.

immortalitylostandfound:

The story or the metaphor, lol?

gideongrace:

Like that short lost boys fic of yours? Where Michael is either bringing David back or is hallucinating?

Part of why it's so great is it feels so alive, like there's so much going on outside of what we see.

immortalitylostandfound:

Oh, well that's good. So I'm giving a sense of the rolled-up T-shirts and extra socks I'm leaving behind. That's good to hear.

gideongrace:

Yeah. It really works.

And then my next question is along the same lines. What's your favorite line you've ever written?

immortalitylostandfound:

Oh, that's a tough one. That'll take a sec.

gideongrace:

No rush!

immortalitylostandfound:

Okay, line as in dialogue, or just line?

gideongrace:

Either.

immortalitylostandfound:

Ugh, every line I love I love because of a bunch of things that set it up and they seem so meh when it's just them. Still looking. I'll find it.

gideongrace:

😁

Okay!

immortalitylostandfound:

Billy’s long gone but the taste, the wet slip of tongue, hard swallow, hot eyes fleeing—that’s still here. Still here if Steve works for it.

Bright sweet moment. And the taste on his tongue is regret.

I think I love it most.

gideongrace:

Oooh, that's a good one!

What part of writing is easiest for you?

immortalitylostandfound:

Hmm, probably editing. Sometimes, when the writing is just flowing, I'd say that's easiest because I don't even have to think, but that's not exactly consistent. Editing is always easy.

gideongrace:

Yeah.

That isn't what I said when I wrote up my answers, but I think that's probably more true.

immortalitylostandfound:

Lol, yeah, I was gonna say imagining, but I mean, I don't have to be writing to do that. That's just constant.

Editing. Boring but true.

gideongrace:

Yep.

Very true.

What part of writing is hardest for you?

immortalitylostandfound:

Consistency. I've always been a very in-the-mood based writer and I've been working on ways to get myself in the zone instead of just waiting for the zone to find me. That way I can work even in unfavorable inspiration conditions. I guess, then, it's the craft of writing I find hard, as opposed to the art; the discipline to sit down every day and write, even if you edit the hell out of it later cause it's crap. The amount of unfinished works I have is frustrating. Every time I sit down to write, I have this feeling like: this must be great. And it's bullshit. So... that? If that makes sense?

gideongrace:

It does.

I really get that.

gideongrace:

It's really a struggle sometimes.

immortalitylostandfound:

Yeah, especially when you're a world class procrastinator like me.

gideongrace:

Well, if it helps any, I love what I've read of yours so far.

immortalitylostandfound:

Yeah, thanks. That does help.

gideongrace:

😁

My next question is: What do you do when you're struggling for inspiration? 

immortalitylostandfound:

I take a break and just live life for a bit, but I consciously hold the issue with the story in the back of my mind, just letting it sit there with me, without poking it, and usually, after a little while, something I see or experience will give me an awesome solution, or idea, and I can get back to writing.

gideongrace:

Yeah. It's about the same for me.

The idea always comes eventually.

immortalitylostandfound:

I've tried writing it out but it never really works right.

This might take a couple days, but I can always edit while I wait.

gideongrace:

Very true.

gideongrace:

Then my next question is, who or what introduced you to fandom and when?

immortalitylostandfound:

Haha, okay, so the first fanfics I ever read were when I was, oh, maybe 18? And I don't remember how I found them, think I just stumbled onto them, back on a site called adultfanfiction.net, They were Inuyasha fanfics, with Kagome and Inuyasha as the pairing. At first. Then I read a modern goth punk AU where Inuyasha had a friends with benefits type deal going on with Miroku and that was so much better than the ship I had come into the story for, so I embraced the gay and haven't looked back.

gideongrace:

Nice!

It took me until Teen Wolf to get into the gay.

It took me a long time.

Inu Yasha was one of my first loves, though I didn't know of fic at the time.

immortalitylostandfound:

Oh, but this was good. There was eyeliner. And Djarum blacks. And Piercings. Very sexy boys.

Oh, Teen Wolf was so good for gay. Soooo good.

gideongrace:

Nice!

Also, yeah. Teen Wolf was so, so, so gay.

immortalitylostandfound:

It was a thing of beauty.

gideongrace:

Truly.

But!

Onto the next question!

What got you started writing?

immortalitylostandfound;

When I was, oh, 16, me and my dad were talking about how Frankenstein was written, how Mary Shelley and a few other writers were at a get together and decided each to write a horror story, for fun, and hers turned into Frankenstein. So me and my dad decided to each do the same. We each wrote a story and then we read each others stories and it was ridiculously fun. I'd always liked writing, but had never written anything that wasn't assigned writing before. And I just kind of kept writing after that. He still critiques a lot of my--um, less graphic--work.

gideongrace:

That's so cool!

So you're close with your dad?

immortalitylostandfound:

Yeah, definitely. Writing is kind of our bonding thing.

gideongrace:

I love that!

gideongrace:

That's so nice you guys have that together.

immortalitylostandfound:

It's pretty cool. Although he's a world builder, so that's frustrating. But I love having someone around that gets it.

gideongrace:

Why is that frustrating?

immortalitylostandfound:

I come to the table with actual writing and he goes on for half an hour about his world's political system or religious tensions, lol. It's all good, but he doesn't seem to get much writing done. He's a Tolkien.

And I never have a plan at all. I give people just enough world to stand on.

gideongrace:

Ohhhhhhhhhhh

Yeah. That'd be annoying.

immortalitylostandfound:

Plus, he's sci-fi and I'm fantasy. So there's that.

gideongrace:

Yeah.

Not a lot of crossover there

immortalitylostandfound:

Lol not with his kind of sci-fi.

gideongrace:

So he's like deeeep sci-fi?

immortalitylostandfound:

He's like, old school bright shiny future sci-fi. Loves robots and AI. And like political sci-fi. And politics only interested me in Ancient Rome.

gideongrace:

Yeah. Politics bore me tbh.

immortalitylostandfound:

Yup. My frustration. But at least he's a good reader.

And, he's actually honest. He gives good critique.

gideongrace:

That's important.

Always so valuable.

gideongrace:

That's a hard thing to find.

immortalitylostandfound:

Very true.

gideongrace:

Back to the questions though.

How often do you jump between fandoms?

immortalitylostandfound:

Well, the one story I've done that hasn't been Harringrove was a request for HFA, so by choice, not much. I get obsessions and tend to write them out till I get obsessed about something else.

Although I loved writing that one fic. Lost Boys was writing goals.

gideongrace:

Yeah. That fic, as I said, was really, really good.

immortalitylostandfound:

I'm so glad you liked it so much. It's my baby.

gideongrace:

😁

But I tend to be the same. I get into something and then I'm just. Into it.

immortalitylostandfound:

Oh yeah.

gideongrace:

😁

We're down to the last three questions!

Who or what has had the biggest impact on your writing style?

immortalitylostandfound:

Oh, that's so hard to say. My favorite authors range from Hemingway to Anne Rice to Terry Pratchett, so no real consistency to draw a voice from. I guess, lately, the old adage show don't tell has had the most impact. I love keeping mystery in the writing and following that advice has probably made the biggest impact on improving what I put on the page.

gideongrace:

That's really cool.

And always good advice to follow.

Speaking of which, my next question is: what is your advice to fellow writers?

immortalitylostandfound:

Lol, show don't tell. No, seriously, I think the advice I'd want to give is that, at the end of the day, you're writing for yourself, so don't worry about what people are gonna think of your writing, or how many comments it might get, or if people will be offended. Just write something you love. It's all for fun anyway. If you're not having fun, what's the point?

gideongrace:

Exactly

gideongrace:

You have to love it first and foremost

immortalitylostandfound:

Definitely. I mean, we write the fics we want and haven't seen yet. It's all for us.

gideongrace:

Exactly!

I think that's the best part of writing with a partner, honestly.

Even if nobody else reads what we do, it was still fun writing it for each other.

immortalitylostandfound:

Oh yeah, I mean, that's the point of it for me. Playing off what you've changed, meshing our two different styles has been super cool.

But, extra bonus, people freaking loved it.

gideongrace:

Yeah. I think it all worked out super well. Especially considering how utterly unplanned it all was.

Yeah!

immortalitylostandfound:

That made it even funner for me. If you haven't noticed, I'm a big fan of spontaneity.

I, like Heath Ledger's Joker, am not a planner.

gideongrace:

I love planning things - I have a novel outline that's 19k - but this was fun too.

It was so different from what I normally do.

immortalitylostandfound:

Hahaha! That's awesome.

gideongrace:

Yeah.

I really, really enjoy writing with you.

We just have a good groove.

immortalitylostandfound:

I've always been intrigued and perplexed by planners. But I always seem to end up teamed up with them. And it always works well. I enjoyed writing with you too. Definitely groovin, lol.

gideongrace:

😁

And now we're at the last question!

gideongrace:

Why do you write?

immortalitylostandfound:

Well, I've kind of inadvertently answered that in bits and pieces, but I'll try to sum up. I write to read the things I crave but can't find. And I also write because when I do, when I'm really in the zone, it feels like I'm channeling some real story happening out there somewhere in the multiverse and it's a good feeling being the one it chose to be written through. I guess its the creation of it all that I love. The 'I made something new' feeling. It's extremely satisfying to share new ideas and old truths like that. To get untold stories out there in the world.

gideongrace:

That's a really good answer!

And a perfect way to wrap up this interview!

immortalitylostandfound:

Yay!

Flawless victory!

gideongrace:

Absolutely!

immortalitylostandfound:

Those were some good questions.

gideongrace:

😁

Thanks!

  
  



	6. Ezra / thinger-strang / ezra_mara

**Ezra**

**tumblr:[thinger-strang](http://thinger-strang.tumblr.com)**

**ao3:[ezra_mara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezra_mara)**

gideongrace:

Okay, first question is the obvious one. Please say your first name, your age, your pronouns, the fandoms you write for and provide a link to your a03. You can also mention your sexual orientation or other details, if you'd like.

thinger-strang:

Ezra, 21, they/them, Stranger Things right now (but I tend to write whatever I'm hyper focused on at the moment), ao3 is ezra_mara (here's the actual link, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezra_mara ), I'm acearo (like technically grey-ace and demiro with a side of pan but that's a mouthful so acearo it is) and that's it

gideongrace:

Fantastic! Okay, next question.

thinger-strang:

👍

gideongrace:

What's your writing process like? 

thinger-strang:

really random, honestly. I mostly get an idea and start writing it until I don't have anything else to give it then return to it later to write some more. very sporadic and spontaneous

gideongrace:

That's cool.

I like how everybody is different.

thinger-strang:

yeah that's also why I only have one thing published bc I did that in a span of like three hours and actually finished it when I started it, which I haven't been able to do with anything else

gideongrace:

Okay, that sounds like it kinda sucks.

thinger-strang:

hey man, we're figuring it out

gideongrace:

🙂🙂

My next question is: how do you edit?

thinger-strang:

so normally I don't 😬 writing is weird for me bc I can't like see it? with drawing I can see it and see that I'm almost done, I like the way it looks and editing a drawing is erasing a line and drawing a new one while writing is reading and scrolling and requires me to rewrite whole paragraphs and find the right words so most of the time I just bang stuff out and hope it's okay 😬😬😬

I also do a lot of writing on my phone and editing is easier on a laptop (for me at least idk)

gideongrace:

That all makes sense.

Editing is a totally separate skill from writing.

thinger-strang:

yeah and slower than my brain likes

gideongrace:

That leads into the next question: how do you deal with your mental health issues and writing?

gideongrace:

(If there are any questions you don't want to answer that's okay too!)

thinger-strang:

well all of my mental health issues are self-diagnosed so for the most part I just don't force myself to write when I can't, take it easy. I also tend to project all over the characters I'm writing and have them go through the same shit I go through but they get the like, care and attention I don't? yeah

gideongrace:

I think everyone does that and I think it's actually a good coping mechanism.

You're letting yourself know what you want.

thinger-strang:

yeah

gideongrace:

And you deserve to have what you want!

thinger-strang:

👍👍👍

gideongrace:

♥️♥️♥️

thinger-strang:

♥️♥️♥️

gideongrace:

Okay, so, next question. What's your favorite line you've ever written?

thinger-strang:

"First of all, Steve is asleep, which is like, unheard of nowadays." I have a lot of favorite lines but this one makes me cackle and it's from a really goofy, self-indulgent thing I'm writing

gideongrace:

Oooh, I don't think I've seen that one?

What's it about?

thinger-strang:

um idk it's really just this one scene I've wanted to write for forever, but couldn't figure out how to work it into anything else, so it's a stand alone piece? but it's a modern college au bc I know nothing about the '80s, it's Billy, Steve, Robin, and Barb (bc duh) and kind of a falling in love, dealing with shit fic

again me self projecting all over Steve

gideongrace:

I think that sounds amazing!

The fics people think are self-indulgent are often the best.

thinger-strang:

yeah I like it, I just need to figure out to nail the ending but that's always been my problem, I tend to go on for forever

gideongrace:

I have faith that you can figure it out!

thinger-strang:

hey thanks!

gideongrace:

Okay, so maybe this question doesn't apply, since you haven't written, posted that many, but: What's your favorite story of yours?

What's your least favorite story of yours?

thinger-strang:

well I have a lot of wips that will be finished and published at some point so w/e. Fav is definitely the surfing fic, I don't write a lot of billy centric stuff so this one's nice. least fav is a panicky fic that I can't get right so I might just drop it or put the good stuff in a different fic idk yet

gideongrace:

👍

Okay, so then what do you do when you're struggling for inspiration? 

thinger-strang:

lol nice. I draw or read other fics or scroll through tumblrrr mostly, I feel like a lot of people do that too lol

gideongrace:

Yeah.

gideongrace:

Okay, who or what introduced you to fandom and when?

thinger-strang:

fandom in general? I don't think a specific person introduced me and it was so long ago but probably bbc Sherlock was the first like *true* fandom? bc I loved Harry Potter, star wars, and Percy Jackson before that and drew stuff and saw other people's drawings on like Pinterest but Sherlock was the first like fandom fandom I guess...rip :/

that's embarrassing I was so homophobic back them ugh I hated that

gideongrace:

Hey. I get it. I was so closeted I avoided hp fandom cause there was too much gay.

thinger-strang:

yeah...but ya know growth and stuff 😁👍

gideongrace:

Yep!

What got you started writing?

thinger-strang:

in general, I just loved reading as a kid and wanted to write stuff that people loved and I'd write stories with my dad; for fics, supernatural, it wasn't gay enough

gideongrace:

That's so cute, you wrote with your dad!

thinger-strang:

yeah I think we lost the stories during a move? or maybe they're buried somewhere, all I remember is a dragon idk

gideongrace:

Still, cute.

thinger-strang:

yeah it was fun, from what I remember!

gideongrace:

🙂

thinger-strang:

😁

gideongrace:

The next question is supposed to be how long have you been writing for, but you already answered that, so skipping ahead a little: how often do you jump between fandoms?

thinger-strang:

oh god, um undetermined, I didn't get hyperfixated on stranger things until after s3 even tho I've been watching it since it came out, I was obsessed with spn for years, in middle school I read Harry Potter front to back three times in a row, I had a Star Wars hyperfixation right before this one, it's random and idk what causes it but it goes from a month to about a year on average? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ idk this is a funny question for me with self-diagnosed ADHD lol

gideongrace:

I think this is one of the most interesting questions.

thinger-strang:

lmao nice, honestly I just add to my fandom collection, but my hyperfixations are random

gideongrace:

I think they are for a lot of people

But we're getting down to the last few questions!

Who or what has had the biggest impact on your writing style?

thinger-strang:

I think I just write in a way that's easy for me to read? idk if I really *have* a writing style per se? I just kinda...go

gideongrace:

That's cool, too.

gideongrace:

Okay, last two questions!

What is your advice to fellow writers?

thinger-strang:

uh idk if I have advice really? other than if you wanna see it, write it, and don't be ashamed of your writing 😉

gideongrace:

That's good advice!

Okay, now the last question!

Why do you write?

thinger-strang:

because I want to, because I want to see myself in characters, because I'm sick of companies skimping out in representation, because I love it, and because it's fun

gideongrace:

All very good reasons!

And that's the last question!

Thank you for doing this interview!

thinger-strang:

no problemo!!!

gideongrace:

:)


	7. Gideon /  gideongrace / gideongrace

**Gideon**

**tumblr:[gideongrace](https://gideongrace.tumblr.com/)**

**a03:[gideongrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gideongrace/works)**

_(Since I'm the one doing the interviews and this is mine, this one isn't a conversation as much as it's just me answering these questions.)_

_Okay, first question is the obvious one. Please say your first name, your age, your pronouns, the fandoms you write for and provide a link to your a03. You can also mention your sexual orientation or other details, if you'd like._

Name: Gideon

Age: 32

Pronouns: he/him

Fandoms: harringrove/Stranger Things

Orientation/gender: ftm trans male + gray asexual + gay

[ **https://archiveofourown.org/users/gideongrace/works** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gideongrace/works)

_What's your writing process like?_

It's kinda like building a house. Or maybe a sculpture. There are a lot of steps. 

I usually start with throwing ideas into a note in google keep. 

Then I might write a chapter or two to see if I can get the feel right.

Then I outline and plot out the whole thing chapter by chapter. 

In terms of writing itself, writing for me is like 90% editing. Like for me, writing has a lot of layers and edits. 

I'll start out with a rough draft from the outline if there is one and add more detail or change it however I need to, then add more detail, and if I get stuck, which happens often, I go back up a bit and edit until I'm back at the bottom and then I keep going, just editing and refining and adding bits until it's done. 

_How do you edit?_

Usually once I'm done I'll read the whole thing out loud and edit it for flow and add more bits and take bits out and change words and whatever. I usually wind up doing this a few times - sometimes as many as six - and usually in different ways. Sometimes I'll read something from the bottom up, or I'll only go through the dialogue or try and count through every individual character's lines or actions. Sometimes I'll switch to a different device just to make the words look a little different. And usually I like to try to give bigger stuff a day or so to settle so I can look at it when it's not so fresh, but I don't always manage that. Sometimes I just get too excited.

_What's your favorite story of yours?_

Definitely "As certain dark things are to be loved". It's by far the longest thing I've ever written and my first attempt at writing mystery and something densely plotted, which it turns out I really love.

_What's your least favorite story of yours?_

Probably "A love of violence". It's the only time I've written porn and it's… fine. Like I liked it at the time, I even intended to do a sequel but I've never gone back to it. I just have zero interest in writing porn, much as I love reading it. 

_What's your favorite line you've ever written?_

Probably this:

It's eleven. It's eleven and Steve was supposed to be here an hour ago and Billy has spent half of that past hour stalking from his bedroom to the living room window, watching, waiting, like he's a fucking dog waiting for his fucking master. He's been smoking non-stop, has gone through half a pack this morning already and Max keeps sticking her head in through his bedroom door like she's checking in on him and he's bit his tongue so hard to keep from yelling at her for it so many times now that he swears he can almost taste blood in his mouth.

It's from ch. 13 of "as certain dark things are to be loved" and I just love the emotion it evokes.

_What part of writing is easiest for you?_

Internal dialogue, definitely.

_What part of writing is hardest for you?_

It varies so much from story to story. Sometimes it's exposition, sometimes it's dialogue, sometimes it's setting the scene.

_What do you do when you're struggling for inspiration?_

Stop thinking about whatever I'm stuck on. Get up, go for a walk (if I can). Read something new. Read poetry. Read a book. Read something from a fandom I don't usually. Watch a movie. Play a video game. Draw. Watch some youtube.

Usually, if I stop thinking so hard the idea I need will come to me. Or if I watch or read or do something new it might give me new ideas and help me get unstuck.

_How does your mental/physical health impact your writing?_

Hugely and negatively, unfortunately. I wish I could write every day, write every day and just never stop but for me being disabled means I can't. I have a lot of health problems and sometimes my body freaks out and I'll have a really bad asthma attack or a string of low bloodsugars or I'll get a huge rash and be unfathomably itchy and have to just sit on the couch covered in damp cloths and not be able to move much, or I'll get a migraine and be reduced to nothing more than a drooling heap lying on my bed. Or I'll eat something wrong and my stomach will tie itself up in knots and I'll get fuzzy headed and exhausted and some days I'm just exhausted flat out so I have to take the day out and deal with that and I hate it and I don't feel much like putting a positive spin on that. Being disabled sucks and I hate it. It gets in the way of everything.

_Who or what introduced you to fandom and when?_

When I was 18 a friend introduced me to fic through a Harry Potter fic she'd written. I never read much HP but I got into Charmed and Dark Angel and Firefly like, real quick.

_What got you started writing?_

Writing on the whole? No idea. I was a voracious reader as a child and I just sorta started doing it when I was about 15 or so. Not that I ever finished anything - though I still remember my first story - one of my characters was named Thyme and her power was controlling time and I thought I was Hilarious. And I definitely wasn't any good. (But, I'll repeat, I was 15. I wouldn't expect any 15 year old to be good.)

Writing fic? I don't know if it was my first ever, but I strongly remember being very upset about the way Dark Angel ended after only two seasons when I desperately needed more of it!

So I wrote this big story where I gave Alec a girlfriend, which of course I never finished. I was terrible at plot and at finishing things for a very long time.

And I used to write about straight people. 

I still can't believe that last part.

_How long have you been writing?_

Off and on since I was 15. 

How often do you jump between fandoms?

I might stick a toe into a few fandoms here or there - Shadowhunters, Marvel, The Witcher and Detroit: Become Human as of late - and I have occasionally had fic ideas for fics that aren't Harringrove/Stranger Things, but I haven't actually written much beyond a few little Witcher drabbles.

I tend to get deeply into fandoms where I relate to both characters in a ship and so far that's been Sterek and Teen Wolf and that's been Harringrove and Stranger Things.

Though I've also heard your otp is a character you can project yourself onto + your type and Steve Harrington is definitely my type and I relate so, so much to Billy, even if I'm not so much like that anymore, so… yeah.

The answer to that question, ultimately, is rarely. If I find something I like, I stick to it. Usually for years.

_Who or what has had the biggest impact on your writing style?_

Fanfiction. Like as a whole. The way people are fucking with the traditional rules of style in fic has really opened me up and set me free. 

I've beta'd fics for almost as long as I've written them and embarrassingly, I used to be one of those guys who believed things like "sentences should not be like minivans!" and that there were things you should and shouldn't do in writing. 

That doesn't mean there are no rules, of course, just that style and consistency are so much more important than some old fashioned bullshit rules.

_What is your advice to fellow writers?_

First and foremost, figure yourself out. What do you want to do? What makes you different? What can you and only you bring to the table that absolutely no one else can? Because there is something. Strip out all your inhibitions and figure out what that is and figure out what stories you want to tell. 

_Why do you write?_

I think… because writing is the most honest I can be with myself.

And because I write what I need to hear, need to see. I need to see stories where asexual people find love. I know I'm not the only one writing stories like that, but for me, writing is a reaffirmation that that's possible. That what I need can exist. If I'm writing it, and other people are writing it, then it must exist. 

And I know I'm not the only one that needs to hear that, needs to see it. 

And writing is so cathartic sometimes. I'm not terribly emotionally expressive outside of the internet, like showing sadness just isn't a thing I do (nor is it something I feel I need to learn) but writing sad, horrible (beautiful) things really helps me sort out my emotions sometimes. 


	8. Erin / flippyspoon / flippyspoon

**Erin**

**tumblr:[flippyspoons](http://flippyspoon.tumblr.com)**

**ao3:[flippyspoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/works)**

gideongrace:

Okay, first question is the obvious one. Please say your first name, your age, your pronouns, the fandoms you write for and provide a link to your a03. You can also mention your sexual orientation or other details, if you'd like.

Flippyspoon:

Flippyspoon, 39 years-old, she/her. Right now I mainly just write for Harringrove but I've written Click from Once Upon a Time in Hollywood recently (Stucky and Finnpoe in the the last few years and Tommy from Downton Abbey was a big one a while back). <https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/works>

gideongrace:

Nice.

I used to be really into Stucky.

Like almost all Marvel ships involving Bucky, really.

Flippyspoon:

I also post once in a while about Bucky and Rocket as roommates lol. Though I've never written real fic about it.

gideongrace:

That'd be so cute.

I'd love to see that.

Flippyspoon:

I think they have a alot in common lol

gideongrace:

Me too.

They've both Seen Things and don't seem to want to talk about it much.

They both love weapons.

And I could see them having the same sort of sense of humor.

Flippyspoon:

Well and they've both been on the wrong side of science experiments

gideongrace:

👀 Yep.

Flippyspoon:

Brocket feels lol

gideongrace:

For sure.

But anyway, the first real question is what's your writing process like?

Flippyspoon:

AH well I'm definitely an outliner. For longer fics, of course. But even for pretty short fics like 5k, I'll write out the beats most of the time. I mean I also daydream scenes and dialogue, often while falling asleep lol. Then if I really like something I have to sit up and write it down. Sometimes I'll get stuck on something and have to simmer on it for a while.

gideongrace:

😁 I like outlines too

I never finished anything I wrote alone before figuring out how to outline.

Flippyspoon:

YEAH I'd say I became an outliner just a few years ago. And now I'm a habitual outliner for sure.

gideongrace:

Same. It's a pretty new thing for me to but I had a friend who explained it to me in a way I'd never thought of before - you don't have to 100% follow the outline, it just gives you a general idea.

Like the story can mutate and that's fine.

Flippyspoon:

OH yeah and characters will take me off in a different directions sometimes and then I adjust

gideongrace:

Yeah!

Once I thought of it like that it got sooo much better.

Like there's still room to move around.

Flippyspoon:

yeah it's like you have a map and then you can also stop at mcdonald's on the way lol

gideongrace:

Exactly!

That's the best way to put it.

You can still take detours.

Flippyspoon:

for sure

gideongrace:

:) Okay, so the next question is how do you edit?

Flippyspoon:

I think with fanfiction I don't often end up revising much very often so once I'm finished it's just a quick proof usually. But I don't usually finish a fic and reread it and think 'oh no I have to rewrite this whole scene' - I'd probably catch that as I'm still writing.

gideongrace:

That makes sense.

Flippyspoon:

Like a spell/grammar check and then reread and fix small things

I mean I'll reword things here and there so light revisions

gideongrace:

Sometimes it's nice to just have things be for fun.

Flippyspoon:

OH yeah I'm much more precious about original fiction

gideongrace:

I get that.

Flippyspoon:

But ya know I still get where I'll worry like 'shoot I wish I'd done this or that' or that chapter was weak etc.

gideongrace:

Yeah.

Honestly I am so obsessive I will go back in and edit stuff I already posted.

It's mine so I figure if I want to, I'm going to.

Not like huge edits, not like the plot or anything, but scenes I don't like and stuff.

Flippyspoon:

Once it's posted I'll fix typos if I happen to catch them sometimes but that's it

gideongrace:

That's cool too.

Sometimes I'm like fuck it, good enough.

But other times I like to tinker with things a lot.

Flippyspoon:

Yea I think I have a brain block about changing something too much once it's posted lol.

gideongrace:

That's probably not a bad thing. :)

Flippyspoon:

I blame George Lucas- all those years of me yelling 'STOP FIXING STAR WARS' lmao

gideongrace:

Haha!

Okay, yeah, yeah.

I don't know if I would do it with an original work?

But then like, those I would leave alone longer and edit more before putting them out there at all, sooo....

Flippyspoon:

Yeah I definitely wouldn't change anything other than errors in original fiction once it was published and I do have a book that I swear I did get professionally edited and still has errors so maybe someday I'll fix that but what a headache lol

It's hard, man. I mean traditionally published books have errors!

gideongrace:

Oh, man. I think it might just be impossible to catch every error.

Flippyspoon:

Yeah I mean trad published books that get proofed by multiple people still miss things so a self-pubber paying for proofing themselves will much less a fanfic person writing for free who at best has a helpful friend as a beta...

gideongrace:

Yeah!

Okay, next question is a big one! (For some people. :) Others have been like, right off the top of their heads with it.)

What's your favorite story of yours?

What's your least favorite story of yours?

Flippyspoon:

I'm just answering for Harringrove- I think my favorite might be Sat on a Fence But It Don't Work...my least favorite is probably Billy Hargrove Sucks lol

gideongrace:

I love both the titles, at least.

Flippyspoon:

heh thanks

gideongrace:

Okay, so what part of writing is easiest for you?

Flippyspoon:

Well, I'd say I have the most fun with dialogue for sure

gideongrace:

Dialogue can be so fun to write.

Flippyspoon:

Yeah just sometimes you can hear them in your head so clearly and it's a good time lol

gideongrace:

Yeah.

Like every writer I know does that. Like just randomly gets dialogue in their head.

Flippyspoon:

yeah the best time that ever happened to like in my life was probably for Mr. Owl which is a Harringrove story- I was on the bus scribbling down lines cackling lol

gideongrace:

I have done that!

Like just cackled in public.

Flippyspoon:

o yeah

gideongrace:

Like ohhh, this is gonna be GOOD.

Oh I had a type, even then.

Like Nathan from One Tree Hill.

Flippyspoon:

o yeah, pacey, draco, spike, jaime lannister, billy hargrove ...i for suuuure have a type

but only in fiction thank goodness

gideongrace:

Yeah.

In terms of dating I'd pick Steve.

Flippyspoon:

I couldn't date Steve either tbh lol. We'd have nothing in common...now ROBIN...

like IRL my crushes would be Jonathan and Robin

gideongrace:

Also a wonderful choice.

Flippyspoon:

snobby artsy punks

gideongrace:

I could never date Jonathan.

I think he'd make me nuts.

Flippyspoon:

i wouldn't date him probably but i'd crush on him in high school lol

gideongrace:

Fair. lol.

Flippyspoon:

or like if Dustin and i were the same ago- i also always crushed on goofy funny nerdy boys

gideongrace:

Okay, Dustin if age appropriate, yes.

Flippyspoon:

but Steve's like a rich jock who doesn't read like nah i'd be rolling my eyes irl lol. but i LOVE to write about him

gideongrace:

I kinda have some opposites attract feelings, so I'd probably be into him.

Flippyspoon:

fair lol

gideongrace:

:)

Anyway, what got you started writing?

Flippyspoon:

oh man, i don't know i've just been writing since i knew how to read really, since i was a little kid

gideongrace:

That's awesome!

It also covers the next question which is when did you start writing.

So skipping over that one, how often do you jump between fandoms?

Flippyspoon:

hard to say- i don't often become really INTENSE in a fandom, something just hook me the right way. like i've read lots of stucky but i wasn't really involved with the fandom etc. it's some kind of magic cocktail lol. which is partly the vibe of the rest of the fandom too. like if there's a fun group. i think harringrove is a really fun group of people.

gideongrace:

Yeah. I haven't ever been this deep into a fandom before, either.

Flippyspoon:

Thommy in Downton was fun and VERY tiny everyone knew each other which had both advantages and drawbacks

gideongrace:

I was pretty into Teen Wolf but not this much.

I could see that happening.

Flippyspoon:

i think part of it is being there for the beginning of the fandom- for me anyway.

gideongrace:

I tend to show up late.

So I wouldn't know.

:)

Flippyspoon:

YEAH i feel like i'd be lost if i came in in the middle lol i don't know it hasnt' really happened yet

gideongrace02/11/2020

I'm surprisingly okay with it.

There's always lots to see that way.

Flippyspoon:

that's true, you don't have to wait for content lol

gideongrace:

Exactly.

Now there's too much to keep up with!

We have too many talented people.

Flippyspoon:

For sure!

I haven't had enough time lately to read fic 

gideongrace:

Yeah.

There's never enough time to read.

Flippyspoon:

seriously

gideongrace:

Have you seen the movie About Time?

Flippyspoon:

No!

gideongrace:

Okay, well it's this rom-com where this family has limited time travel powers and the Dad uses his to read more books.

That's what I'd do, too

Flippyspoon:

that would be rad lol

gideongrace:

Like they can go back to any previous day in their own lives.

Yeah.

Anyway, there are three questions left!

Who or what has had the biggest impact on your writing style?

Flippyspoon:

Wow it was probably my mom because she was a writer (and my dad was a TV news writer) - I feel like she probably got in my head lol. Like stuff about not being overly wordy and telling a good story- like I'm sure I've picked up bits and pieces from authors but I'm guessing my mom was a huge influence in a sort of invisible way

gideongrace:

That's really cute!

Flippyspoon:

It's genetic lol

gideongrace:

I always think that's lovely.

Second to last question!

What is your advice to fellow writers?

Flippyspoon:

I think a lot of my fellow writers in fandom are younger and people get plagued with self-doubt so often- I think one thing that always helped me was remembFlippyspoong that I'm the only one who can write a Flippy story- like no one's writing your version of anything but you and your version is valuable even if it doesn't seem that way at the time. Also, the only way to become a better writer is to continue writing (and reading! read everything).

I mean I'd also encourage people to read original fiction as well as fanfiction (but don't waste time feeling ashamed if you're not etc)

gideongrace:

Yes! That is such good advice!

Just figure out how to be the best you.

'Cause someone out there will love your stuff.

Flippyspoon:

Like some things you write will be better than others but art isn't a math problem lol. Your fanfic is never going to be a wrong answer, you know.

gideongrace:

Exactly.

Even the bad stuff you learn from.

Flippyspoon:

YEAH so it's all valuable lol

gideongrace:

Entirely.

And now we have arrived at the last question!

Why do you write?

Flippyspoon:

I love it. I've always loved it :woman_shrugging: I don't know how to dissect it without taking a million words lol.

gideongrace:

Go for it. Take a million words.

Flippyspoon:

Sometimes it's like stumbling on some line where you're like OH SHIT THAT WAS GOOD and often it's exploring just 'how would these two people act in this situation' - taking things I've observed in life and sort of toying with them... Like that's why I love writing little established relationship fics where like Billy and Steve are negotiating some problem... Like fanfic especially for me is like...wish fulfillment and also like stumbling on some real truth when it's really good... Like for me it almost always ends up happily (at least I haven't been able to write sad Harringrove I just can't do it lol) but there's also room to play with real shit ya know. Like in general I love romance because I just like saying "what if this type of person fell for this type of person what would that look like" and then in fandom it's becomes an obsession because I've stumbled on a combo that I don't want to stop playing with. Okay that's good lol.

gideongrace:

That's Very good.

And I agree.

I love Steve and Billy because there are just so many ways to write them.

Flippyspoon:

YEAH Billy is fascinating because he's so malleable

gideongrace:

Yeah.

There are so many ways you can go with him.

We know only just enough of his backstory there's so much space to play with.

Flippyspoon:

Yeah like there are types of Billys I prefer more than others but it's very rare where I'm like "that's ooc" lol

gideongrace:

Right?

That's my favorite sort of fandom.

Flippyspoon:

makes for really fertile ground

gideongrace:

Absolutely it does!

And there's a lot you can do with Steve, too.

Flippyspoon:

YEAH he's got a lot of complexity

gideongrace:

He really does!

He's got this mix of confidence, easy goingness, insecurity and loneliness that's just endlessly fascinating.

Flippyspoon:

YEAH and one of my favorite things is how he definitely just assumed he would marry Nancy, work for his dad, be a comfy yuppie and Nancy was like NOPE and playing with him following that especially with BILLY of all people is the BESTTTT

gideongrace:

ABSOLUTELY YES.

Like Steve never had a lot of expectations or wants for himself.

Until he did.

Flippyspoon:

AND his whole "don't talk about the sad thing and it'll go away" - that's one of my favorite things about Steve

gideongrace:

Right?

One of my favorite scenes I've done is this scene where Steve is hurt and Robin is pissed because he never let on.

Like Billy gets angry, Billy is obvious

She knows when he needs help.

Flippyspoon:

like i feel like that's forgotten with what went wrong with nancy- like he was definitely trying really hard and he did all the right things but his whole "let's just pretend everything is normal" stuff OHHHH

O yeah i could see that

gideongrace:

Yeah. That's why Nancy and Steve don't work. Nancy needs to confront things and she needs someone to support her in that.

Steve needs to be pushed into confronting anything.

Which is why Billy is good for him.

Flippyspoon:

yeah definitely

gideongrace:

But even then that's just one way to do it!

Flippyspoon:

absolutely

gideongrace:

I just love them all so much.

Flippyspoon:

👏

gideongrace:

And now I have to go edit my fic for week of love!

Flippyspoon:

Cool beans! Thanks!

gideongrace:

Yeah.

This was really fun!

Flippyspoon:

Yeah! Fun to talk shop lol!

gideongrace:

It really is.

Flippyspoon:

❤️

gideongrace:

❤️


	9. Geralynn / buildyourwalls / buildyourwalls

**Geralynn**

**tumblr:[buildyourwalls](http://buildyourwalls.tumblr.com)**

**ao3:[buildyourwalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buildyourwalls)**

gideongrace:

Okay, first question is the obvious one. Please say your first name, your age, your pronouns, the fandoms you write for and provide a link to your a03. You can also mention your sexual orientation or other details, if you'd like.

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

Geralynn 

36

She/Her 

Um, recently Drarry and Harringrove 

[ https://archiveofourown.org/users/buildyourwalls ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buildyourwalls)

I'm very much bisexual 🥰

gideongrace:

😊

👍

Then the next question is what's your writing process like?

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

Oh man. My writing process is a lot of thinking. I have about 18 thousand ideas at any given time, and sometimes they fit in certain fandoms better than others. Usually I get the idea, and the opener is always the hook that gets me started. Once I have that I kind of build around and, make a bunch of notes about where it's going to go and then try to plan that out accordingly. It's a bit planner and a lot of pantser.

gideongrace:

That's interesting. Most people tend to fall into mostly one or the other.

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

Yeah, I'm definitely both

gideongrace:

Hah. Fits with your being bi. 😁

Then the next question is: how do you edit?

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

A mixture of Pro Writing Aid and finding a Beta or two if I can snag both

I prefer having 2 betas but sometimes I only can get one

gideongrace:

That's impressive though. Finding just one beta can be hard enough.

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

hahaha yeah

i'veb een in fandom for a long time and the last fandom i was in like 10 years ago or so was HUGE on betas

and so i really learned how important they are

but PWA also helps clean up an edit

gideongrace:

What was the last fandom you were in?

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

Harry Potter: Draco/Harry; the one that was 10 years ago was Bandom

small fandom

gideongrace:

And yet a lot of people have mentioned Bandom…

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

Yeah, I mean I think it may be different? Mine was a subset of like these particular bands

gideongrace:

I don't know much about it really. Just that it's about bands and I've heard it mentioned lots but then people say it was small.

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

https://fanlore.org/wiki/Bandom_(Decaydance%2B,_My_Chemical_Romance)

This is the one i was involved in

Bandom_(Decaydance%2B,_My_Chemical_Romance)

I specifically wrote Panic at the Disco RPS

gideongrace:

That's so cute!

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

It was a good fandom but like a lot of RPS it just went to shit

gideongrace:

I know that well.

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

It's easy to do, to be honest because they have dynamic lives

*lives

like they keep going and doing stuff

whereas fandoms like TV Shows or Books it's easier to like keep it more stagnant

gideongrace:

That makes a lot of sense.

Then my next two questions go together:

What's your favorite story of yours?

What's your least favorite story of yours?

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

To be fair I haven't written a lot of fanfic the last year or so. I kinda wrote a really long Drarry fic and then started writing Original fiction. So my amounts are pretty tiny. 

My favorite story ever would have to be my Drarry fic Let It Fall. Mostly because it not only was the first thing I had wrote to completion since i had been in bandom but because it also really tapped into a lot of personal themes for me. It's also the longest thing I've ever written to completion, too so that's pretty serious to me. 

Least favorite? probably something from my old old fandom. LOL I find a lot of that cringey

gideongrace:

Yeah, I get that. I fully destroyed some of my old, old fics.

Like my old ff.net account probably still exists? But there were some attempts at Grey's Anatomy fics that did not go well.

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

hahahahaha word. i still have my stories up on LJ and some of them i put them under lock bc i was like DNW anyone seeing this shit

gideongrace:

Yep.

The cringe.

The. Cringe!

Like what was I even doing?

Geralynn || buildyourwalls

Right??

gideongrace:

I don't know anything about surgery.

Why did I think that was a good idea?

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

hahahahaha

god i don't think that show knew anything about surgery either

gideongrace:

It's still going, actually.

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

pretty wild

gideongrace:

Yep.

What's your favorite line you've ever written?

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

oh wow.

um

idk if i have a favorite LINE but i got a fave passage that i can think of from my harringrove fic i've posted

The track changes to Private Dancer, and Steve smirks when Dustin expels out a groan.

“God, do we have to keep listening to this?” Dustin demands, verging on whining. Steve doesn’t even have to peer up to see the expression settled on Dustin’s face.

“Listen pal, Tina Turner is a goddess, and you better never forget that,” Robin says primly. “Don’t think of this as a punishment, consider it an education in female strength.”

Dustin heaves a sigh and Steve knows he’s slumped down in his chair, crossing his arms in petulance. “It would be a much better education if we had better landscape.”

“Dems the breaks, baby,” Robin drawls. “And don’t you forget it.”

Tina croons into the van, and Steve drifts back to sleep again, accompanied by his friends, Robin’s mixtape, and the corn fields of I-70.

i have a couple lines i enjoyed in a more recent HG fic i finished but it's not up yet haha

gideongrace:

Well, I really liked what you shared!

Now, my next question is:

What part of writing is easiest for you?

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

That's easy lol Dialogue

gideongrace:

Dialogue is the easiest for lots of folks, I think. :)

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

Yeah, I like writing verbal interactions between people

cause then comedy can come through and i love writing witty lines haha

gideongrace:

That part is always a lot of fun.

Okay, so then, what part of writing is hardest for you?

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

Editing 😁

I hate editing. It's hard sometimes to make the right transition to things. Currently I'm editing my first novel and I want to crawl into a hole and never come out again.

gideongrace:

That is fully understandable.

And what do you do when you're struggling for inspiration?

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

I walk a lot. Listen to music is a second go to. Meditate. Cry to my pals about feeling blank on the inspo side.

gideongrace:

All good stuff.

Okay, so then my next question is:

Who or what introduced you to fandom and when?

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

Like fandom overall? Or Harringrove?

gideongrace:

Overall.

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

Okay this is hilarious

my sister actually found backstreet boy fanfic when i was like 15

and she was going on about it and I was very handwave about it, and then I read some (of course it was totally mary sue) and fell in love and the rest is history.

gideongrace:

That's such a cute story!

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

It was pretty hilarious in retrospect

gideongrace:

Yeah.

What got you started writing?

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

oh i've been writing since i was like 8 years old. i distinctly remember being in 2nd grade writing about this halloween story about a vampire or something. so it's always been there. it's always been a love.

gideongrace:

That's really cool.

I always love hearing about these things, like what got a person started.

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

❤️

gideongrace:

❤️

It's really cute you still remember a story from 2nd grade.

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

oh yeah i really do!!

i wish i could find it but idk if my mom got rid of that shit. we don't talk anymore really

gideongrace:

That's too bad you lost it.

Do you tend to keep most of your old writing?

'Cause it feels like people tend to fall into either keep everything or like, oh god, no, that's old and terrible, burn it all.

I tend to be the second one.

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

I deffo tend to keep my writing. I've lost WIPs from like old computers and stuff

gideongrace:

That's sad.

I tend to hoard other people's fics and those I get sad over losing.

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

Yeah, thank God for Google drive now hahahaha

Cloud computing is the best

gideongrace:

It really is.

I still have other backups, but it's so much less worrying.

And now we're down to the last four questions!

How often do you jump between fandoms?

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

The longest I've ever been in a fandom was about 2 years. But the first time I read drarry I was in high school and then put it on break, and then got back into it about a year and a half ago. So usually about 2 years either because I get bored or the fandom and falls apart

gideongrace:

That makes sense.

I almost can't believe drarry is still going.

Like after all this time.

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

Oh I can. It was one of the first fandoms that actually solidified the way that we look at fandoms today

gideongrace

It really was.

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

Because to be fair before that fandom fanfiction was very much about reader insert basically

Like Mary Sue shit

gideongrace:

I... yeah...

It kinda was, wasn't it?

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

Hahahahaha yes

gideongrace:

Oh, man.

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

I loved it when I was 15

gideongrace:

Even just stuff from the early days of ff.net it's like WILD.

Oh, man, I have gone back and re-read some stuff and it's like... this? Was mindblowing to me? Really?

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

LMAO NO FOR REAL

gideongrace:

I had no taste when I was young.

At all.

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

Hahahahahahahaa word

Ty HP fandom for setting the bar higher

gideongrace:

Yep.

Okay, so, who or what has had the biggest impact on your writing style?

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

Hm. I think that multiple fic writers have a lot of impact on my writing style. Usually I collect description/word phrases that I'm like wow that's incredible because how else can we learn? I also just read a lot (when I'm not stressing about writing) so I try to learn from that too

(read books I mean. Hahaha)

gideongrace:

Reading is so important for writers, whether it's fic or original stuff.

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

Absolutely

I totally agree

I think for fandoms it's important to get a feel for fanon tropes?

Like the things we just do because it's how fanon is or how we characterize chars

gideongrace:

Yeah.

Like in Harringrove that Steve loves his nail bat and Billy is always using pet names.

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

Right

gideongrace:

I love fanon so much.

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

Me too!!

gideongrace:

We just sort of collectively decide these things in this unspoken way and it's almost like magic.

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

Right!

It's amazing

gideongrace:

It really is.

There's so much about fandom we just take in because yep, that's just how it is, but like if we tried to explain it to someone outside fandom they'd be like, wait, what?

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

Hahahah yeah, I talk about it with my husband a lot and he's always like yes yes fandom yes yes

It's pretty great

gideongrace:

That's fantastic.

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

He's a good dude

gideongrace:

I'm glad.

We're down to the last two questions!

What is your advice to fellow writers?

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

Don't give up. Find your group that supports you through the rough shit and flails through the happy shit. Keep going even if you think it's terrible, and remember that you're doing it for yourself first. The moment you lose that you'll be miserable.

gideongrace:

Oooh, absolutely!

Validation is lovely but it isn't everything.

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

I think it can happen a lot to writers who want to make money, and in fandom when they have "fans"

gideongrace:

Right?

I'm just here to make friends.

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

Absolutely

I am way too fucking old to worry about fighting validation for a bunch of people in the internet

gideongrace:

Right? Like, let's just have a good time.

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

And it's probably a shit thing to say but I've seen too much going on in my life that I'd rather just reach inside of myself for that validation. Moving into self-publishing is a bit difficult because you have to rely on people buying your stuff in order to continue making a living, and sometimes people commercialize themselves in order to do that

gideongrace:

That can get dark real quick.

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

And it can be very difficult because it is a business and sometimes you have to do shit in order to make a living, but for me writing is such a personal art and it's such a personal thing that I would rather be broke and write what I want than make a million dollars writing things that I don't believe in

gideongrace:

I agree completely.

Like I'm already poor, so fuck it.

I can survive being poor.

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

I'm really thankful and grateful that I have a partner who is successful in his career and is able to be the breadwinner in the relationship, but also a person who believes in me being a writer and doesn't really concern himself about the cost about some of the things that I'm doing bc it does cost money to do this professionally

And being a self published author is such a fishbowl

gideongrace:

Yeah.

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

You know self-publishing is its own realm compared to published work, and there's just niches and circles and because of social media you hear kind of caught up in who was who and how they're successful and what people think and blah blah

gideongrace:

Yeah.

I....do not look forward to that.

I really doubt poetry is much better.

Or if any book company will even want to buy my very obviously gay poetry.

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

Idk about poetry I just know about self pub and romance

And LGBT romance compared to MF romance

gideongrace:

Fair enough.

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

Which that's a convo for another day when I am not half alive

gideongrace:

Yeah, we can definitely come back to that later.

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

I would love to bitch about it hahahaha

I'm just so fried

gideongrace:

I get that.

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

❤️❤️ I do appreciate it

gideongrace:

And there's only one more question left!

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

This was great btw bc I love being asked stuff gahaha

gideongrace:

Yeah, it's really fun to do!

Okay, the last question is:

Why do you write?

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

Man.

I don't even know. I think it's like asking why do you breathe? You just...do. it's like an autonomic response. We blink instinctually, and I kinda feel that way about writing

gideongrace:

That's really cool.

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

Yeah, like it's literally who I am

gideongrace:

Yeah.

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

Esp since I started from such a young age

gideongrace:

I feel the same.

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

I remember writing down what I wanted to be when I was growing up through the years and it would always be writer, journalist or some variation of writing

gideongrace:

That's really cool.

Geralynn || buildyourwalls:

Yeah, thanks for wanting to ask me these questions! They're really amazing

You're such a wonderful presence

gideongrace:

Oh, wow, okay. Thank you.


	10. Taylor / trashcangimmick / trashcangimmick

**Taylor**

**tumblr:[trashcangimmick](http://trashcangimmick.tumblr.com)**

**ao3:[trashcangimmick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcangimmick/pseuds/trashcangimmick)**

gideongrace:

Okay, first question is the obvious one. Please say your first name, your age, your pronouns, the fandoms you write for and provide a link to your a03. You can also mention your sexual orientation or other details, if you'd like.

trashcangimmick:

taylor. 26. he/him. queer. these days i'm posting stranger things, though i have written for bl2, supernatural, DBH, and many other things when i was younger. <https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcangimmick/pseuds/trashcangimmick>

gideongrace:

What's your writing process like?

trashcangimmick:

i become posessed by a trash demon and write until its hunger is satisfied.

gideongrace:

Sounds about right.

trashcangimmick:

for a more serious answer, i'm a big proponent of like. the 100 paintings theory. you can spend a year painting 100 kinda shitty paintings, or painting one perfect one. if you paint the 100, they start out awful but get progressively better because you're practicing so much. and by the end your work is either comparable to, or outshines the person who just did the one painting and tried to make it perfect.

so basically i write stream of consciousness word vomit, do not edit or really plan that much, but i've spent like 10+ years doing that, so the story structure is there anyway.

and it allows me to produce a lot of content, since i am not that stressed about if it's the absolute best thing i've ever written.

if i'm stuck i will use a website called 'write or die' which deletes your vowels if you stop typing so that's where i'm at.

gideongrace:

That's really fascinating.

I love hearing about how other people write but especially if it's so different from how I do things

Having to write stream of consciousness would make me nuts.

trashcangimmick:

oh also i write 90% of my fic on my phone when i'm at work or on the train or whatever.

i'm a monster.

gideongrace:

I write a lot on my phone too, though mostly when I'm at home

I actually find it less intimidating to write on my phone if I'm stuck than to write on my laptop, like I can trick myself into doing it 'cause I don't have to do a whole thing.

Like I can be like, oh, it's just a few lines, no big deal.

And then I panic less about how much blank space there is on screen.

trashcangimmick:

i am just not home that much and i'm not writing porn on the work computer lol

gideongrace:

Smart.

trashcangimmick:

gdocs on the phone was life changing. i used to like, carry around a freaking notepad and write fic on my commute.

that's a whole other level of 'well, person sitting next to me, if you get an eyeful of knotting porn that's at least 50% on you for being a snoop'

gideongrace:

It really is.

The next question is how do you edit, but I know you sort of don't edit much.

trashcangimmick:

i mean i do

not a ton, but before posting something i will read it a couple times and make little adjustments

usually i know if it needs a big edit while it's happening, because if i get stuck it means i have to go back and delete a whole section and take a left turn where i went right or something

like usually i can't progress very far if a big edit needs to be made so i kinda just consider that part of the writing process

on the whole, though. the sentences stay as they first appeared.

gideongrace:

That makes sense.

Especially given what you said about not planning stuff out in advance.

trashcangimmick:

yeah. i find if i have too much of a plan i get bored?

i usually have a general idea of an ending i'm shooting for, and tend to think you should start as close to the Big Finish as possible, but it's all freeform jazz baybeeee.

gideongrace:

That's really cool.

trashcangimmick:

i think the fun of writing is putting characters into a situation and seeing what they do

i think if i plan much, it ruins the spontaneity of dialogue and i'd end up missing things i could have never anticipated?

gideongrace:

That makes a lot of sense.

trashcangimmick:

it probably sounds pretentious, or maybe lowkey nuts, but i think once a character is fully formed in your brain you need to give them a sense of agency? and if you try to control what they do it just feels very stiff, y'know

gideongrace:

That doesn't sound nuts, I think it makes sense.

trashcangimmick:

at the end of the day, we're usually telling stories about people, and people do a lot of weird and off-the-cuff shit. like some of the best lines in movies/games are usually improved. and that's the spirit i'm chasing down.

gideongrace:

I think that's fantastic.

And it's good you know what it is you want.

I think that's one of the most important things to do as a writer - to figure out how you work, how you want to tell stories, what works for you.

trashcangimmick:

yeeep.

like, there's as many ways to make art as there are people. you gotta stand in your truth or whatever.

gideongrace:

Totally.

Try things out, make messes, eventually what works will make sense.

Okay, next question. What's your favorite and least favorite story of yours?

trashcangimmick:

hmmm.

at a risk of going too far back in time i will probably confine that to ST.

gideongrace:

However you want to do it is good.

trashcangimmick:

least favorite would probably be 'Orpheus under the influence' or 'fancy shoes, wore them just for you' because they were early on and i don't think i had as good a sense of the characters?

idk i don't particularly dislike anything i've published tbh because if i didn't like it i would have scrapped it lol

favorite is probably a tie between 'you are going to hate this' and 'bite your tongue and choke yourself to sleep'

gideongrace:

"You are going to hate this" is fantastic!

I don't know if I've read the other one.

trashcangimmick:

it deals a lot with rape trauma and psychological issues and how it's possible to like -- start to heal while still having a lot of problems?

a lot of people have told me they read it and felt Seen and comforted which is always the goal and also why it's an important story to me

gideongrace:

That's wonderful!

My next question is what's your favorite line you've ever written?

trashcangimmick:

lmaooo i got no idea man

probably goes along with my general vibe of like -- not being too worried about any particular sentence as long as it's helping the scene or getting the point across. i could try to look back through some recent stuff and pick one?

but it would be kind of random

gideongrace:

No answer is a valid answer too.

What part of writing is easiest for you?

trashcangimmick:

it depends on the day?

i like to write dialogue and like texting

back in school i was the bitch who would turn in stories that were like 95% dialogue and the teacher would be like 'have you considered play writing' and my response would be 'fuck yourself'

not literally but y'know

gideongrace:

I get it.

I think you can write fiction however you want.

Though I'm tempted to be like, have you tried screenplays?

trashcangimmick:

ive tried screenwriting and don't really like it. mostly because there's a lot less dialogue than you'd think.

gideongrace:

Fair.

trashcangimmick:

everything has to be very Fast and there has to be a lot of action

because for some reason nobody wants to watch two people sit and talk about nothing for half an hour

and that's the beauty of fiction

gideongrace:

I don't like the formatting. Not that I've really tried, just, from reading scripts.

Yeah.

trashcangimmick:

i also think with screenwriting you miss the internal monologue/introspection which i also do enjoy very much

inb4 voiceover

gideongrace:

That's like my favorite part to write.

trashcangimmick:

i love the intersection and dissonance of what people say and what they mean

gideongrace:

Right?

I love writing someone behaving one way but then thinking something else.

It's part of why Billy is so fun to write.

trashcangimmick:

there’s even the extra layer of them saying, and thinking one thing while it’s obvious they are stuffing their emotions and feel an entirely different thing

gideongrace:

Ohhh, yup.

'Cause people don't always know what they mean.

trashcangimmick:

indeed

gideongrace:

Next question, what part of writing is hardest for you?

trashcangimmick:

endings lol

sometimes porn, depending on what sort of mood i'm in, or like heavy action scenes

but overall figuring out how to wrap something up is weird

gideongrace:

It really is.

trashcangimmick:

because most things in life don't have solid, satisfying resolutions

so i try for a 'hopeful but not definite' sort of vibe

gideongrace:

Very true.

And I get that from your fics, so I'd say it works.

trashcangimmick:

well thank you. we out here doing our best.

gideongrace:

You definitely are.

Okay, so then my next question is what do you do when you're struggling for inspiration?

trashcangimmick:

hmm. i guess that depends if it's inspiration for something i'm working on or something new. i am not sure how useful inspiration as a concept is, honestly. like sometimes everybody gets stuck. but it's important to just keep sitting down and writing something, anything, on a regular basis. because if you leave the tap on, it keeps flowing.

if i don't know what to do with a certain story, i'll sometimes talk it out with somebody, or i'll just open up a different doc. i like to garden--work on a bunch of different things at the same time.

new ideas often come from screaming with other people, or just like when i'm half asleep, or randomly through the day.

gideongrace:

Yeah. Talking with other people is definitely a big one.

trashcangimmick:

i gotta be careful with that though.

if i say too much, then i'm not gonna write it. because i get all the satisfaction of sharing the idea with someone and i don't feel the need to do the work.

thats why people who want to tell you about their idea for a novel rarely finish a novel tbh

gideongrace:

I dunno. I think that falls under the different things for different people category.

trashcangimmick:

quite possibly. i've always found that if i get too detailed i don't actually write it. but that might not be everyone's experience.

gideongrace:

It's 100% the opposite of mine.

I need an outline and a plan otherwise I never finish anything and get hopelessly lost and lose interest.

If I have an outline I can be like yup, I know what happens next so I don't have to worry about it.

And things change a bit between outline and writing, but if I don't know where I'm going I'm doomed.

trashcangimmick:

i totally get that people need to outline and plan. i've just found spending too much time telling other people about ideas without concrete actions is often a dead end.

gideongrace:

See and that's what I find so interesting. 'Cause you lose interest if you know too much. I lose interest if I don't know enough.

trashcangimmick:

different strokes

gideongrace:

Absolutely.

Next question: I know you struggle with physical/mental health, how does that impact your writing?

trashcangimmick:

well, all art is a self portrait, etc, etc.

most of my writing involves mental illness and tbh part of the reason i started writing for the ST fandom is because i was upset about how people portrayed what it's like to grow up with abusive parents.

i think people who haven't experienced that miss a lot of nuance to the point where it made me like. Mad. lol

gideongrace:

Ohhhhh Yeah. Yeah. Same.

I got sick of seeing yet another abused character being abusive and I was like, nope!

I need to fix it.

trashcangimmick:

also just like--abuse isn't all bad all the time, and in 99% of cases even if other people see it and know about it, there's not going to be help for the person experiencing it. i get that it's a nice fantasy to see abusers as monsters and it being a problem that's instantly solved with you involve one other human being who experiences compassion.

but that's just not how it goes.

gideongrace:

That's definitely a thing too.

For the most part, people just want to pretend it's not their business and stay out of it.

trashcangimmick:

but yeah. idk. i kinda see fic writing as group therapy. we're all trying to work out our shit.

so i write about things that effect me and the people i know. and that's just kinda what art is.

gideongrace:

I agree.

And now to take a sharp turn away from the serious topics, who or what introduced you to fandom and when?

trashcangimmick:

fandom in general? or ST?

gideongrace:

In general.

trashcangimmick:

i mean i grew up on harry potter and lord of the rings

i think i was reading LOTR fic in high school, maybe attempted to write some

i think the first thing i ever posted was Drarry

i used to read a lot of bad porn on like, literotica and then i discovered i could find porn written with characters i already knew and liked and OH BABY that was it

gideongrace:

Nice.

trashcangimmick:

then i realized i had to write the specific trash i wanted to see in the world and here we are

gideongrace:

And what a lovely place to be

What got you started writing?

trashcangimmick:

depression lmao

i've been writing since i was like 10 or 11

it was my fantasy escape from the horror of my real life which we don't need to get into but yeah

gideongrace:

Yeah.

(hugs)

How often do you jump between fandoms?

trashcangimmick:

basically just whenever i get bored of something and develop a new hyperfixation

i can be in a fandom anywhere between 4 months and several years

i feel like i never truly escape supernatural tho i refuse to acknowledge anything beyond s5

gideongrace:

Yeah.

That show should have ended a full ten seasons ago.

trashcangimmick:

i don't know what season we are in and refuse to find out

gideongrace:

15.

I haven't watched since 10.

trashcangimmick:

i think that's incorrect. it ended at season 5 like it was written to.

gideongrace:

Oh, yes. You know, I think you're right.

What a perfectly encapsulated little show.

trashcangimmick:

thank goodness it didn't overstay its welcome

gideongrace:

Absolutely.

Okay, there are only three questions left!

Who or what has had the biggest impact on your writing style?

trashcangimmick:

chuck palahniuk was one of the first authors i read and went OH I COULD REALLY DO THIS AND I WANT TO

i also had several teachers through my life who were wonderful and encouraging and did a ton for me but yknow

gideongrace:

That's really cool.

What is your advice to fellow writers?

trashcangimmick:

try the 100 painting method

just stop givin a fuck and word vomit your way to the stars

or a finished thing

like sometimes 'done' is a lot more fulfilling than 'perfect'

gideongrace:

I definitely agree with that.

And then the last question is why do you write, though we've kind of already touched on that a bit.

trashcangimmick:

i think writing is a very useful tool for self reflection and sorting our your own emotions honestly

it's an outlet, and a lens through which you can examine yourself and others

writing is how i deal with things when there don't seem to be any other options, but it's also how i've come to know myself

i kind of think most creative people are that way because they have to be rather than because they want to be, like it just pours out of you and if you try to contain it you explode

but i also write because i love it

gideongrace:

That's a really good answer.

trashcangimmick:

gimmie a couple whiteclaws and im a gotdamn philosopher lol

gideongrace:

Haha, I'll have to keep that in mind.


	11. Sara / granpappy-winchester / lazybaker

**Sara**

**tumblr:[granpappy-winchester](http://granpappy-winchester.tumblr.com)**

**ao3:[lazybaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyBaker/)**

gideongrace:

Okay, first question is the obvious one. Please say your first name, your age, your pronouns, the fandoms you write for and provide a link to your a03. You can also mention your sexual orientation or other details, if you'd like.

sara:

Name: Sara

Pronouns: she/her

Fandoms (I'm currently writing for): Harringrove (Stranger Things) and Bakudeku (Boku no Hero Academia)

AO3: <https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyBaker/>

gideongrace:

Thanks!

So, onto the second question: 

what's your writing process like?

sara:

I usually think of a general idea that I'm into then a line of dialogue I really like and I'll either write that in an email to myself or in my writing notebook or, in some very very very rare cases, I'll be so into the idea I just start writing the fic and I can finish it in a day or two. But most of the time I'll write little snippets in my notebook, conversations or exposition that pops into my head and later I'll transfer all of my notes into a doc and from their I'll start gluing the pieces together and the story starts to form. And that'll be the rough draft. 

After that, sometimes I'll just do a quick read-through edit and then post it. Most of the time I'll type the entire fic out again, editing and rewriting as I go. Being able to read it as one big piece helps me make the story more cohesive and helps highlight the parts I need to expand on or the parts I need to cut.

gideongrace:

Ooh, I've done that rewrite everything to edit it thing a couple of times before, it's an interesting editing method.

sara:

yeah! i think its the most helpful editing process really. catching typos is MUCH easier that way lol

gideongrace:

Yeah. It's not what I usually do, but it was super helpful when I tried it.

The next question is usually how do you edit, but we sort of already covered that so moving to the next questions, what's your favorite story of yours?

And your least favorite?

sara:

I think my favorite is my 'falling for you in hawkins, indi-fucking-ana' series because I've put so much work into it and I still like it, which is pretty cool.

My least favorite is probably 'Kingsman: The Misadventures Edition', which doesn't mean I don't like it, I just think there's a lot that could be improved with it.

gideongrace:

Falling for you is one of my favorites, too.

sara:

gaww thank you~

gideongrace:

😁

And I get what you mean about the "needs improvement" thing. I have an old detroit: become human fic that I've since taken down that wasn't bad, but it didn't quite work out how I wanted it to.

sara:

yeah, under an old, old ff.net account I would constantly be taking fic down because it didn't end up how I liked it. The LazyBaker account is the longest fic account I've ever had (I've had so so so many lol)

gideongrace:

I've had maybe 3 I think?

One on ff.net, one on a03 before I transitioned and this one.

sara:

i've had, like - it's in the double digits lol. A lot of abandoned accounts.

gideongrace:

Oh, wow. That is a LOT.

What's your favorite line you've ever written?

sara:

HMMM. let me think for a minute here

gideongrace:

Take as long as you need.

sara:

Okay so. This isn't my all time favorite, but it's a line that makes me laugh where Billy says this to Keith in 'take a chance with me, it will be alright'- “Grow some abs.”

gideongrace:

That bit's really funny, yeah.

That whole scene is hilarious.

sara:

thanks ^__^

gideongrace:

:)

What part of writing is easiest for you?

sara:

Probably the internal dialogue? Like, the narration.

gideongrace:

Yeah. For me too.

What part of writing is hardest for you?

sara:

Everything else lol. I think I get really caught up on the little details. I get very neurotic about dates and like 'well if only a week passed, then how far away is christmas?' Things that don't really matter in the grand scheme but that I end up needing to map out.

gideongrace:

I get that way too. Like, oh, wait, what about the weather? What about -

There's too many details.

sara:

yeah exactly that.

gideongrace:

Like most of the time whatever it is doesn't even end up in the fic!

sara:

yep!

gideongrace:

Like wait, it's been a week, they must have talked about this already...

But it doesn't matter.

sara:

exactly!

gideongrace:

Ugh.

:)

Anyway.

The next question is What do you do when you're struggling for inspiration?

sara:

i usually just read fic for another fandom/focus on another pairing. atm I'm struggling with Harringrove so I've been reading a lot of BakuDeku.

gideongrace:

That's always useful.

I think going and doing something else, even just reading something else, can be super helpful.

sara:

yep!

gideongrace:

Okay and I know you struggle with physical/mental health, how does that impact your writing?

sara:

Mostly being unable to type because my arms poop out and it's just Way Too painful. Depression wise, I just don't even write at all or think of stories or anything.

gideongrace:

That really sucks.

I can unfortunately relate to the first part though. I sometimes want to write but I just can't. There's too much pain or I'm just too exhausted.

sara:

yeah. when i write i usually have icebags strapped to my elbows and braces on my wrists in order to use the computer. outside of that, i try to only write in my notebook. i have to limit my computer time lol

gideongrace:

That is a lot worse than I expected it to be. That sounds really shitty.

sara:

yeah. its not great lol

okay. i gotta go!! is the interview done??

gideongrace:

Ohhh. No.

There's quite a few questions left actually.

There's 7.

sara:

is it okay if we pick this up later?? my arms are dead, i gotta go heat them up

gideongrace:

Sure!

We can come back to it another day, if that's better

I could do saturday?

sara:

saturday may not work (my brother usually comes over then) but yeah we can do it another day! and if you want you can just put the questions in here and I'll answer them that way too.

we can figure out a continuation date later tho! i will talk to you in a bit! ^___^!

gideongrace:

Okay. I usually do them as a conversation but if it's easier for you to do them one at a time, I can put them here and you can answer them at your own speed

And there's no rush, they won't all be posted for a while

gideongrace:

Who or what introduced you to fandom and when?

What got you started writing?

How long have you been writing?

How often do you jump between fandoms?

Who or what has had the biggest impact on your writing style?

What is your advice to fellow writers?

Why do you write?

sara:

hey!!! sorry for taking so dang long

Who or what introduced you to fandom and when?

I was on the Gamespot forum for Tales of Symphonia and one of the threads was this fic of the characters and I’ve never seen fic before and it Blew My Mind when I realized I wasn’t the only person who made these stories in their head for the characters of a game/show/whatever. This was when I was around 13 or 14 and after reading this post I eventually found my way over to fanfiction.net and read so many fic. I even printed out this one story that was 100+ pages and that was only the first few chapters. The story was eventually deleted, but I still have my hard copy!

What got you started writing?

My excitement to tell all these stories I had in my head. I didn’t have anyone to talk to about ‘fandom’ stuff, I didn’t really have friends. And then all of a sudden here’s this platform I could express myself on and it was just the most thrilling feeling, being able to be myself even if it was just by myself.

How long have you been writing?

I think I’ve been writing since 2014 on and off. I would go months (or years) without writing, it’s only recently that I’ve been writing so often. I think that has to do with reading more. I didn’t read books for the most part during middle school and most of high school. I read comics/manga, but not really novels. It wasn’t until college that I started enjoying reading books and I think that helped improve my writing and it’s allowed me to enjoy writing more. I understand the structure of a story now and it makes writing, not easier, but there’s definitely a better flow to it.

How often do you jump between fandoms?

Every couple of months I’ll find a new fandom that piques my interest, but there’s always The One fandom that sticks around for years no matter what. It was Yu Yu Hakusho at first then Naruto then Supernatural then Hannibal and now Stranger Things. There are a lot of little fandoms that come and go, the big one, though, will last a long while. 

Who or what has had the biggest impact on your writing style?

The author emungere has made a huge impact on me. Every word is so intentional, there’s no fat or waste to how they write. Their stories are so devastating and emotive, while managing to be sparse. They’re so direct and I learned a lot from reading them about style and restraint.

Kurt Vonnegut is another author who’s impacted me. When I started to get into reading in my freshman year of college it was because of Kurt Vonnegut. I love his humor, I love that he gives you all the information right up front and not all of it seems relevant, but every detail helps build your picture of a character and the situation they’re in. I like the simple word structure of his books. He doesn’t write complicated sentences, but he writes about complicated ideas and uses humor to stick the knife in a little deeper. I remember finishing The Sirens of Titan and just sobbing at the end, I’ve never been moved by a book like that before.

Listening to The Moth podcast was also incredibly vital to me learning how to tell a story, structure wise. I’d listen to episodes and take note on the patterns of the stories they told. I’m better at paying attention when I’m listening to something. I have trouble paying attention when I’m reading anything, even when I’m interested in it. As a kid, I would listen to the audio books of Harry Potter on cassette tapes over reading them. I could listen to them the entire weekend, just lying on my bed, but I couldn’t sit and read them for five minutes.

What is your advice to fellow writers?

The first draft won’t be perfect, but it’s the most important because you just have to get the first draft done before you can work on it. That first draft can be horrible and the worst thing you’ve ever written and full of continuity errors, but it just has to be done and then you can go back and edit it and pretty it up all you want. But you just have to get it done first. It’s the hardest part. It’s the part you give up on pretty quick when you feel like it’s not good and it’s not working out. Once it’s done, the hard part is over, you got the story down.

Why do you write?

I’ve been making up stories in my head since I was little and writing is this way to tell those stories. It’s also a way for me to express my love for these characters. I didn’t really have friends growing up, and I especially didn’t have friends who I could be myself with, and writing is this thing where I can be myself and be enthusiastic and not have to fear or worry about what other people may think of me. I can gush and flail and write some weird things and instead of being alienated or feeling alone, I can find people who like the same stuff and that’s pretty dang cool.

gideongrace:

😁😁😁

Thank youuuuuu.

These are such lovely answers!

sara:

😍

gideongrace:

🥰


	12. Klayr / klayr_de_gall / klayr_de_gall

**Klayr**

**tumblr:[klayr_de_gall](http://klayr-de-gall.tumblr.com)**

**a03:[klayr_de_gall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klayr_de_Gall)**

gideongrace:

Okay, first question is the obvious one. Please say your first name, your age, your pronouns, the fandoms you write for and provide a link to your a03. You can also mention your sexual orientation or other details, if you'd like.

Klayr:

Alright. I'm Klayr, and I'm 30. I'm a chaotic bi-sexual, going by she/her. I'm a cat-person. XD Also I'm from Germany so english isn't my native language. I'm writing and also drawing for the Harringrove Fandom currently and will continue doing that for the foreseeable future. Here's the link! <https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klayr_de_Gall>

gideongrace:

Thanks!

Okay, next question.

What's your writing process like?

Klayr:

Hmm. I usually take an idea and start to form it in my head. Like general plotting, but also specific lines of dialogue or settings. Most often I do that while going for a long walk or while doing something mundane, like cleaning the dishes. Once the idea feels kinda round in my head, I wan to write it down. so I do exactly that. I sit down in my room in silence and put the bullet points and snippets down, fill the gabs. Writing in itself is Inspiring too. Often I fill parts of the story in the progress with great things I hadn't been thinking about before.

But the most important thing is that the idea needs to feel round and interesting. I have some stories I really want to write, but they will stay unwritten till I have found something interesting about them that I want to explore.

gideongrace:

I know exactly what you mean. I have a few characters and a universe I love just sorta chilling out right now because I can't come up with a story for them.

Klayr:

Yep, exactly. It will come around eventually. Inspiration strikes when you least expect it. XD

gideongrace:

Totally.

Okay, next question.

How do you edit?

Klayr:

I usually write ‘till my inspiration runs out before I even look at it again. Mostly longer texts. If I get stuck I tend to edit the few lines before that and usually get back into writing. When inspiration has run out or I have to stop, I fix the mistakes google-text-tool shows me, then I read everything again to rework some phrases, replace some words.

Before starting up the next day, I read everything again (if its a longer fic, then not everything, but a big part) edit some more, write some more.

Once the fic is finished. I read it up to three times to hash out if I like the wording and pacing and everything. Then I run it through grammarly. XD

Often when I reread posted fics, I go in again and fix some mistakes I hadn't spotted. Editing never ends...

gideongrace:

Grammarly is good stuff.

Also, true.

I'm always noticing SOMETHING.

Klayr:

Yeeeees. I try to not be bothered by it, but...

gideongrace:

Totally.

Klayr:

I like grammarly. Thinking about updating to pro because of the more grammar stuff, but well, money.

gideongrace:

Money is a huge issue.

But anyway, next question: I want to gush for a minute about how cool it is that english isn't your first language but you write in it so well! What made you want to start writing in english?

Klayr:

Thank you. I fall short sometimes, but I really try to give my best.

Honestly, I can't really pinpoint it. There is only a certain amount of good Fan Fiction in german, even less depending on which fandom you are in. and a lot of people started to write in english cause the audience was bigger. So I had to read english FFs to get my fixes. I just got used to it. Then I started to watch movies and shows exclusively in english, because synchronisation is just meh, even when well done. I have nothing against my own language, of course, but by now I can't read Fanfiction in german without cringing. And I can't write it to save my life XD English flows just better for me because I write and interact ( on social media at least) solely in english

gideongrace:

That's both interesting and kinda makes me sad, too. Like English has just fully taken over and I don't know how I feel about that.

Klayr:

I get what you mean, but having on united language just opens up the market in that case, I would say.

I mean, if everyone capable of writing their fics in russian would do so, I would be very sad...

gideongrace:

Yeah, I suppose there's that, too.

Okay, next question:

What's your favorite story of yours?

And:

What's your least favorite story of yours?

Klayr:

I had to check XD Because I usually only post stuff that I like or delete stuff again that I dislike.

But my most favourite story is "From Cali with Love".

I'm just so proud of how it turned out. I love the whole mood that it sets, because that was exactly what I was going for. Like, it’s the most satisfying thing to create something exactly like you wanted to.

My last favourite is probably "Christmas at the Harringtons"

It's not like, really bad or anything, and I still like it. But it feels a bit rushed and incomplete in places. That I wanted to finish it so bad while Christmas was still on the calendar might have something to do with that. I see myself polishing it up in the future.

gideongrace:

Right?

Like you wanted a particular tone and it's PERFECT. 

Klayr:

Thank you. 💙💙💙💙

That I got the tone across to the reader means sooo much to me, like. I could explode.

Makes all the time writing more than worth it.  
  


gideongrace:

Definitely!

Okay, so, next question: What's your favorite line you've ever written?

Klayr:

I wanted to say that was a hard question, but actually something popped up immediately.

It's from an old fic, not from a Harringrove one.

"It will haunt Raleigh for years that no one had taken the time to tell Chuck “Goodbye.”"

It’s from one of my Pacific Rim fics.

"Five times Raleigh listens to Chuck singing and one time he doesn’t"

gideongrace:

That's a really pretty line!

Klayr:

Thank you. I love the film. I still feel bad I wrote a fic with a canon ending. XD

gideongrace:

Yeah....

But sometimes you just HAVE to.

Klayr:

Right?

A good canon fic can be satisfying if you are in the mood.

gideongrace:

I don't feel that way often, but yeah, sometimes, yeah.

More questions!

What part of writing is easiest for you?

What part of writing is hardest for you?

Klayr:

I actually like to write everything action/dramatic/with pacing.

It doesn't matter if it is a sex-scene or someone dramatically dying or people fighting monsters (or each other).

If you can write it on a beat, I can get into the flow pretty easy.

It's interesting that my tempo and sentence structure tends to change then, too.

For me, the hardest part is writing dialogues.

Natural feeling and flowing dialogues are a real art-form. I tend to change my lines a lot before I post it and I'm often still not fully happy with them.

gideongrace:

That makes a lot of sense.

But I also want to say that from your writing I can tell you're in film school. You do such a good job with laying out the scenes.

Klayr:

Thank you. That means a lot <3

It's kinda how my brain works because of film school, yeah. And I'm thankful for that.

Like when you write screenplays you have to be able to paint a setting with your words.

gideongrace:

Yeah, I suppose you would, huh?

Klayr:

In my opinion, yeah. Not everyone writes a screenplay like that, though. I'm always a bit lost when I read one like this. XD

gideongrace:

That... seems weird to me. Film is a visual medium.

Klayr:

You would be surprised how sparse some screenplays are.

gideongrace:

Huh.

Definitely a thing that makes me sad.

But!

Back to the questions!

What do you do when you're struggling for inspiration?

Klayr:

I just chill for a while, days even. Spend time in the fandom. It's full of inspiring people. I also go outside.

In my case, you can't force inspiration.

Drawing also helps a lot. I tend to come up with a whole story for my art while I draw it. XD

gideongrace:

The harringrove fandom is so inspiring. There are so many lovely, talented people!

Klayr:

I'm blown away every day. It's insane.

gideongrace:

I know.

There aren't that many of us, but we are IMPRESSIVE.

Klayr:

I think the fandom isn't as small as we believe.

The numbers on the Tumblr2019 thing were insane.

gideongrace:

Okay, true, true.

I guess I'm just used to monster sized fandoms.

Klayr:

Haha, me too. When you lurk around in the Marvel fandom, everything else seems small.

gideongrace:

Yeah.

Or Teen Wolf or Supernatural, back when those were huge.

Okay, next question:

I know you struggle with mental health issues, how does that impact your writing?

Klayr

Hm, tough question.

I think my issues with my self-worth and self-hate somehow make it easier for me to write Steve, especially?

Because I see him as someone who faces the same problems. Also, writing a happy ending for him makes me kinda hopeful.

Writing (and creating in general) can be a really good motivation to get out of bed. I always feel accomplished when I got some words down. And it also distracts me.

Also, writing for people, like with the gift exchange or for prompts makes me happy and that helps.

But in general I try not to do self-therapy while I write. Maybe one day. I'm not there yet.

gideongrace:

❤️

Thank you for sharing that.

Klayr:

Thanks for caring.

gideongrace:

Of course!

Okay, so next question:

Who or what introduced you to fandom and when?

And what got you started writing fanfic?

Klayr:

My best friend did.

Honestly, when watching S2 for the first time, I was so annoyed about how they set Billy up as the mean boy, with cringe rock music in the background (and like that fucking foot-first-out-of-the-car introduction. UGH) I was too annoyed by him to actually notice the chemistry of that ship.

Then my best friend mentioned it and I was all, "Nope, not seeing it."

After watching the season for the second time and introducing Steve and Billy as characters into our RP, I was just... gone. Got sniffing into the fandom. Never got out again.

The thing what tripped me into writing finally was when I did come up with Witch!Steve together with Nor. They wrote me a ficlet about them and I was so inspired that I wanted to write the story.

gideongrace:

It was the same with me, honestly. I didn't pay much attention to the show until I randomly started looking for fics 'cause I was at the time without a fandom, then I found this ship and I was just gone.

So you haven't written fic before like this year?

Klayr:

The fandom is a black hole!!

gideongrace:

It absolutely is.

Klayr:

Nope. The last fic I started before Harringrove was in Spring/summer of 2018 (still have to finish that, shit XD).

gideongrace:

I have like... four other non-harringrove authors I follow? But that's it.

This stuff has just taken me over.

These two, I don't know why, but I just love them.

Klayr:

It's just such a great dynamic.

And there is so much spaaaaace to develop them, too.

gideongrace:

Yeah, that's the other thing.

I always get the most into fandoms where you can write the characters ten different ways each and they all make sense.

Klayr:

It's the best kind of fandom, yep.

Also, everyone is really nice and supportive. And basically no one is telling you what the right way to write them would be.

(Okay, we got our antis and like the bottom/top bullshit like every other fandom.)

But you know what I mean.

gideongrace:

I do. It's not common for there to be nastiness here.

But back to the questions!

How long have you been writing?

Klayr:

A loooong time.

Since I was around 12.

The first thing I wrote was a Harry Potter rewrite with myself as the Main hero. XD

gideongrace:

That. Is so cute!

I love that so much and I can totally picture twelve year old you doing that!

Klayr:

I wrote it on paper, of course. with a pencil.

AND I had a black leather briefcase (I found it in a thrift store) to hold all the pages so I could carry them around proudly. XD

gideongrace:

That is so great.

Klayr:

Good times. XD

I did a lot of self-inserting in the beginning.

gideongrace:

I think I saved all of my self inserts for rping.

Klayr:

Also legit. XD

gideongrace:

XD

Okay, we have four questions left!

How often do you jump between fandoms?

Klayr:

Depending on how strong my hyperfixation is at the moment.

If I don't have any, I tend to go back to old fandoms I like, rereading FFs I liked and such.

But when I'm really into something, I can't imagine doing that.

Also, I tend to fall really deep any other five years or so XD So I'm not into that many fandoms.

gideongrace:

I tend to be similar. I usually mostly am into one fandom at a time. I might dip a toe in here or there, but I mostly like just the one thing for a really long time.

Klayr:

Yep, exactly.

Sometimes I stray. But mostly not.

In some fandoms I strayed inside the fandom -

like discovering other ships.

gideongrace:

Okay, that I definitely do.

I ship lots of people with lots of people and will try almost any ship.

Klayr:

Naah, that's not for me most of the time. I tend to maybe find a completely other pairing in the fandom. XD

Not that I don't have a look at a bit of variation, like no problem with some side-dish of Tommy, for example. But only him and one of the boys is not for me. That goes for every other fandom I have been into, as well. But I get it!

gideongrace:

That's cool too.

I keep trying to come up with pairings I wouldn't try but everything I think of, I'm like, no, I'd check that out.

But. Back to the questions!

Who or what has had the biggest impact on your writing style?

Klayr:

Writing and working for films.

Studying film really made me look at scenes and how to describe them.

Whenever I would write and people would get a totally different idea, I would be sad about it, because then I did a bad job. 

Of course reading is something that works with imagination, but I like to provide enough fuel for that!

gideongrace:

😁

Last two questions!

What is your advice to fellow writers?

Klayr:

Just write.

Really, it's as easy as that. You can edit and change the hell outta it later, but it's no use if the line is perfectly crafted in your head but stays there. I think everyone has something unique to offer the world! They just have to be brave enough to show it.

gideongrace:

That is truly excellent advice!

Okay, last question!

Klayr:

Okay, hit me!

gideongrace:

Why do you write?

Klayr:

Because I love to tell stories.

Giving people something they can enjoy and get lost in, even (or especially) in hard times is something truly amazing and wonderful.

gideongrace:

Those are very good reasons and thank you for sharing them with me.

Klayr:

Thank you for taking so much time to do that interview!

gideongrace:

It was fun!


	13. Tracy / tracy7307 / tracy7307

**Tracy**

**tumblr:[tracy7307](http://tracy7307.tumblr.com)**

**a03:[tracy7307](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracy7307/works)**

gideongrace:

Okay, first question is the obvious one. Please say your first name, your age, your pronouns, the fandoms you write for and provide a link to your a03. You can also mention your sexual orientation or other details, if you'd like.

T | tracy7307:

Tracy, 43, she/her, bi (13 year monogamous relationship), Stranger Things/harringrove, 

[ https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracy7307/works ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracy7307/works)

gideongrace:

😊

T | tracy7307/:

❤️❤️ !!!!

gideongrace:

Okay, first real question: what's your writing process like?

T | tracy7307:

OH this is a good one! My process is slow, careful, and a bit tedious. I find a bunny -- an idea that strikes me and I just go with it. I can only produce about 500 words a day because I don't often get into a stream of consciousness/flow type of writing. I enjoy working and reworking sentences before moving forward and crafting them just the way I want them.

gideongrace:

That sounds similar to how I do it. I can't write just forwards. I go over things and over things and over things until I like them.

T | tracy7307:

exactly. I know many writers enjoy the "just bang it all out and don't look back" type of word vomiting method, but that doesn't work for me lol. It's like lovingly tilling the soil until I'm ready to plant the next seeds lol.

gideongrace:

Exactly!

Doing the whole bang it out, charge forward thing for me is like a nails on a chalkboard feeling whenever I try.

T | tracy7307:

YEAH! Like sometimes when I've done that several times and have kind of gone over and over it, then all of a sudden a burst MIGHT just happen! like I jump forward several steps and repeat the whole process

jump forward, then go back and work it and make it smooth

erin (wingedbears) DMed me because she figured out which fic was mine out of the harringrove holiday exchange while the fics were still anon. She said she knew it was me because the prose was like molasses, lol, in a good way. And that's how I like it. I enjoy making it rich and sticky.

gideongrace:

Rich and Sticky is how I like it, too

And like the best way to put it

I like things to be expressive and violently emotional.

T | tracy7307:

That's fantastic! I don't like my fics to be like, too robotic. If I find it's too many describing of actions without any meta or thoughts or feelings, I'll pour over it until I find the right way to express what's happening

^what the character might be thinking or feeling with meaningful prose.

gideongrace:

Yeah, same. It just doesn't feel right unless there's a lot of emotions going on.

Especially for Billy. Like I LOVE writing him as he feels everything so deeply, even if he's not saying much.

T | tracy7307:

YEAH yes -- Billy is a great POV to write from for those reasons. SO MANY feelings to delve into. And Steve is great, too, because I love having him struggle with a bisexual crisis, as well as to start questioning his WASP background of sweeping away emotions.

gideongrace:

Yep.

And I love the contrast of Steve wears his heart on his sleeve but Billy keeps his hidden. But they both feel a lot.

T | tracy7307:

Absolutely. I love that Steve can draw that out for Billy.

They're a perfect complement.

gideongrace:

Exactly

The best ships always are

But! 🙂 Next question: How do you edit?

T | tracy7307:

Oh editing -- it's almost always adding and taking basic sentences and making them more complex. I love adding descriptive details, thoughts, and feelings.

I don't use a beta, lol, so any editing I do is just what I feel comfortable with and hoping that I catch everything. If I need to figure something out that's holding me up, I come to the server and pose my problem in, like, #hawkins_bulletin or something and talk it out with other writers. It's so helpful.

gideongrace:

It really is. Having other writer friends to ask silly questions to is so important!

T | tracy7307:

100% yes yes yes!

gideongrace:

The next two questions sorta go together. What's your favorite story of yours?

What's your least favorite story of yours?

T | tracy7307:

Oh, that I wrote?

Oh yeah, my favorite story of my own! I Get it, and least favorite.

gideongrace:

Yep!

T | tracy7307:

Ah I think my fav that I wrote is Take Me with U, the camping fic. I feel like I really played up my strengths in this with soft times, intimate moments, setting playing an important role, and a nice combination of banter, prose, romance, and smut.

[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327033 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327033)

Least favorite -- I suppose, Like That? which was a tiny ficlet that I wrote last summer for harringrovepornathon. I'm not a naturally smutty writer and I don't do kink very well, so this was my attempt at it. Which was -- meh, imo. <https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379011>

gideongrace:

Yeah. I get that. I wrote porn once and it was... fine? But also my least fave.

T | tracy7307:

I feel like I'm okay at smut. I don't enjoy long bouts of explicit fic, both reading and writing it. I do like writing heated moments! But it's never like my entire focus. I'm always dialed in on emotion and feeling, and at the end of the day, I just want Steve and Billy to find happiness comfort and love in each other.

gideongrace:

Yessss.

I want that for them also.

Okay, what's your favorite line you've ever written?

T | tracy7307:

Ah yeah -- I got it :heart: It's from Take Me with U: So for the first time, Billy allowed himself to be touched, in this secluded part of the beach with rustling grass and warm sun and Steve’s long fingers.

Intimacy, seclusion, descriptive detail -- like I'm pressing my own buttons here lol.

gideongrace:

That's the best kind of writing!

What part of writing is easiest for you?

T | tracy7307:

Writing short pieces that focus on emotion and feeling. Talking about writing. Having the initial idea and getting down in broad strokes what I'd like.

gideongrace:

Talking about writing is always so much fun.

T | tracy7307:

Yeah!! that's why this interview is awesome btw, lol, thank you for picking me to talk about writing!!

gideongrace:

Of course! 🙂

It's been so interesting getting to see everyone's different answers.

T | tracy7307:

I bet! Are you planning on writing up anything about it, or just for fun to see what different writers have to say?

gideongrace:

I'm going to be posting shorter versions on tumblr and then the longer conversations + the edited versions on a03.

T | tracy7307:

amazing ❤️

gideongrace:

I think it's gonna be really cool.

But! Next question. :slight_smile:

What part of writing is hardest for you?

T | tracy7307:

Ah sorry -- had to step away to talk to the bf for a sec.

the hardest part of writing is seeing a fic through to the end. It's taking an idea and giving it an ending that is worthy of that idea.

I'm such a slow writer, so seeing something through until completion can take a frustratingly long amount of time.

gideongrace:

That has to be really difficult.

T | tracy7307:

Yeah it is! But it's satisfying in the end, so it's worth it.

gideongrace:

Definitely.

What do you do when you're struggling for inspiration?

T | tracy7307:

I'll go to tumblr and post a drabble. If I feel like I'm stuck or something is taking too long, I'll just take an hour to knock out a 500 word drabble that's inspired just by one thing. Last night it was just a glimpse of Joe Keery's neck, lol, that brought about a drabble where the first kiss is Billy kissing Steve's neck. I think going and like getting that instant gratification helps to move me forward in longer fic.

I'm usually always inspired to write something though! My problem is having the time and mental energy to focus long enough to complete longer fic lol.

gideongrace:

That makes a lot of sense.

And it kinda leads into another question I have and that's how do you balance your job with writing? I know you have a really busy, demanding job.

T | tracy7307:

THIS IS A FANTASTIC QUESTION. I'll try not to go on for too long about it.

My job is busy and demanding, and it does drain a lot out of me. By the time I get home, I've already expended so much energy making decisions, answering the 9000 questions that I get asked every day, and instructing, that I'm physically and mentally drained. So on work days, I'll try to just do short sprints of writing, if I'm writing at all

The other side of that coin: work is intensely stressful for me this year. I've had levels of job anxiety that I haven't felt in years, and in order to escpae that, fandom/writing has been imperative to my mental health.

If I'm busy focusing on writing a fic, then there's not a lot of room to let that job stress seep in.

gideongrace:

Yeah. I think that writing fic is therapeutic for a lot of people. It definitely is for me.

T | tracy7307:

For sure <333

gideongrace:

My next question is who or what introduced you to fandom and when? Like fandom as a whole, as a concept.

T | tracy7307:

OH MY GOD lol it's been a long long time. Maybe -- Lord of the Rings fandom? early 2000s lol

And mostly it was just yahoo groups and specific archives, followed by ff.net.

gideongrace:

Ohhh, ff.net.

I went on there to look up an old fic recently and the only thing I can compare it to is like sticking my hand in something nasty and violently trying to shake it off.

I couldn't believe how bad it was.

T | tracy7307:

LOL I haven't looked at it in like 8 years lol.

ao3 really came along and just saved us all from that hellhole haha.

gideongrace:

It really did.

We used to not be able to post porn.

Like. Those were dark times.

T | tracy7307:

YEAH RIGHT?? oof. dark times indeed.

gideongrace:

Lemons.

Disclaimers.

Sometimes people would put author's notes in the middle of a chapter.

T | tracy7307:

LOL yes yes there was always like -- this big, long header at the top with a bunch of disclaimers lol.

gideongrace:

Yeah. And it was always more than one. We were so worried in those days.

T | tracy7307:

A paranoia that left deep-seeded scars, ahha!

gideongrace:

Ohhhhhh, definitely.

But there were a few authors who were very anti-fic back then.

T | tracy7307:

oh for sure. Anne Rice was at the top of that if I recall.

gideongrace:

Like I remember there being a section in the rules for authors you weren't supposed to fic.

Yeah.

I've still never read any of her books out of pure spite just for that.

T | tracy7307:

Yeah no kidding lol. I remember that and just the very taboo feeling of it all. It's still taboo but 20 years ago, wow -- dark times.

gideongrace:

Yeah.

Oh, god. I've been in fic for nearly 20 years.

T | tracy7307:

yeah : / I've been around in various stages for a long time too lol.

gideongrace:

I used to only write about straight people!

T | tracy7307:

oh god lol. the horror.

gideongrace:

Yeah. I literally avoided the hp fandom 'cause it was too gay.

I'm not even kidding.

I was so deeply closeted.

T | tracy7307:

Oh bb ❤️❤️❤️

gideongrace:

❤️❤️❤️

❤️❤️❤️

Annnnd now the next question!

😊

What got you started writing?

T | tracy7307:

Oh man lol I mean writing self-insert fic in notebooks in middle school where my friends and I were dating Motley Crue, and I was dating Tommy Lee? hahaha.

Online -- probably seeing some LoTR fic that made me want to write Aragorn/Legolas.

I tried my hand at it and really enjoyed it. 😊

gideongrace:

😍😍😍That's ADORABLE!

T | tracy7307:

I mean in middle and high school we filled -- a ton of notebooks lol

We'd hand off the notebook and take turns writing lol. late 80s/early 90s collab fic! hahah.

gideongrace:

That's so cute and I love it so much!

Honestly.

T | tracy7307:

lol it would be awesome of ST had like a shot of Max talking to a girl in class and Max is like, "What are you writing?" and the girl is like, "A STORY WHERE COREY HAIM AND COREY FELDMAN ARE FIGHTING OVER ME"

I mean ... if we're gonna base this on my life lol.

gideongrace:

I NEED THIS.

I NEEEEED IT.

PLEASE WRITE THIS FIC TRACY.

T | tracy7307:

LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOO

gideongrace:

BUT REALLY.

T | tracy7307:

it's true it's true. I mean we had no internet so -- we wrote our self-insert fic in notebooks when we were bored in class lol. WHAT ELSE ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO DO WITH NO PHONE besides fantasize about dating Winona Ryder.

gideongrace:

I don't know.

I just don't know. 😊

T | tracy7307:

lmao now somehow I'll have to work in someone writing fic in their notebook in one of my fics, ahah. it's period appropriate lol.

gideongrace:

It really is.

Okay, last four questions!

How often do you jump between fandoms?

T | tracy7307:

NOT OFTEN. I will choose a fandom and be in it for years. Then I'm usually just dormant until the next pairing comes along and smacks me across the face

I've participated in LoTR, HP, Merlin, The Eagle, MCU, now ST.

gideongrace:

SAME.

T | tracy7307:

but that's over 20 years lol.

OH I did dabble in stormpilot a bit!

forgot to put that in there haha.

gideongrace:

Like I might dip a toe in here or there but I only tend to get deeply involved with like one at a time for a long time.

👍

T | tracy7307:

Yes yes yes. It's like being in a committed relationship haha.

gideongrace:

Right?

Like that's how deeply monogamous I am. Even with fic I get deeply into one thing.

😊

T | tracy7307:

YES lol. We have very similar fandom and writing experiences! haha.

gideongrace:

Yeah, it seems like we really do

That's really cool.

Next question: who or what has had the biggest impact on your writing style?

T | tracy7307:

My style is just straight up classic narration. I don't experiment too often as I'd like to just use the conventions I know and am familiar with to write. Sometimes I'll look to others when I see a good descriptive detail or I get stuck in a I'm showing, not telling rut. I adore reading granpappy-winchester (LazyBaker) and will sometimes look to her if I feel like I need to un-stick myself. But honestly -- I love sticking to 3rd person limited POV classic narration lol.

gideongrace:

Oh, man, same. She is one of those people, if I ever feel stuck I go read her fics and suddenly I'm just like, I HAVE. IDEAS!

T | tracy7307:

YES GOD YES.

I find inspiration in her, and in lymricks ofc because she's also a master. I always, always feel a close kinship to flippyspoon in many ways, and storytelling is one, so I always look to flippy's fic for guidance as well.

gideongrace:

Flippy is fantastic also.

Admittedly, I haven't actually read any of Lymricks fics.

T | tracy7307:

Oh god lym is a master lol.

She's outstanding.

gideongrace:

I have heard.

I need to get to that.

Next question:

What is your advice to fellow writers?

T | tracy7307:

Write what makes you happy! Give your characters what you feel they need and do so in the way that works best for you. Don't be shy about reaching out to others for advice or help if you're struggling. Keep on creating and adding more fic into the world. Your readers will appreciate it. ❤️

gideongrace:

That's such lovely advice!

And all very true.

Okay, last question:

Why do you write?

T | tracy7307:

Because I love romance. I've always loved romance and where I see the need for two characters to make each other happy? I'll take it. I love to make readers go awww. I want my readers to swoon as much as my characters swoon.

I had one commenter tell me that they had butterflies after reading my fic -- feeling things they hadn't felt in years and that their hands were shaking on the train on the way to work.

^^that is why I write lol

gideongrace:

Ohhh, yeah. Good comments are wonderful.

T | tracy7307:

God yes. ❤️

gideongrace:

Nice comments really do just make my day.

T | tracy7307:

God yes they do. they make it all worth it!

gideongrace:

Absolutely!

T | tracy7307:

I am gonna go run and take a shower -- will be back around online in about 30 mins. Hoping to do a sprint before bed ❤️

gideongrace:

Nice!

T | tracy7307:

Thank you so much for talking to me about writing! This was a LOT OF FUN!

gideongrace:

It was really fun for me too!

T | tracy7307:

❤️ ❤️ It's nice to be able to share and talk about the process. I can hardly wait to see your postings about it on tumblr/ao3 ❤️


	14. Lane / brawlite / brawlite

**Lane**

**tumblr:[brawlite](http://brawlite.tumblr.com)**

**a03:[brawlite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawlite/pseuds/brawlite)**

gideongrace: 

Okay, first question is the obvious one. Please say your first name, your age, your pronouns, the fandoms you write for and provide a link to your a03. You can also mention your sexual orientation or other details, if you'd like.

brawls:

hi, i'm lane, i'm a nonbinary 30 year old queer person who writes for and reads in a number of different fandoms. currently, i'm involved in geraskier (the witcher) and harringrove (stranger things), but have previously written for: kylux (star wars), hydra trash party (marvel), veddie (venom), ineffablehusbands (good omens), and spideypool (spiderman & deadpool). i'm definitely forgetting some!

is it fine if i type like this, or would you prefer i actually capitalize?

[ **https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawlite/pseuds/brawlite** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawlite/pseuds/brawlite)

gideongrace:

Do what feels good, my friend!

brawls:

perf, the normal way it is.

gideongrace:

😁

So, next question:

What's your writing process like?

brawls:

my writing process is probably only loosely, at best, something that could be called a "process." it's kind of chaotic, and is mostly just stops-and-starts of writing. it's also not necessarily static -- it changes all the time. sometimes i'll churn out 15k in 3 days, and sometimes it'll take me months to slog through 3 thousand words because i keep getting distracted along the way (or i keep starting new projects). 

there is one very consistent variable, though: generally, i come up with a General Vibe with what can only be described as the loosest of plots, i start writing, and then i get stuck if a plot is needed. sometimes it's not, bc, you know: porn. but if a plot is needed, i usually end up taking my General Vibe (and usually about 2k words) to littlesystems, who i live with, and she helps me work out a plot and a direction and usually also a lot of dialogue. we'll spend hours going over things, sometimes even just as a fun thing to do and/or talk about, and then i'll walk away with all my questions answered, rearing to go.

gideongrace:

That's lovely!

brawls:

it is! sometimes we even just sit and come up with random idea after idea just to pass the time. i've got a document full of fic 'prompts' that came up from one of those little sessions.

gideongrace:

Very cool

Sometimes it's fun to come up with a whole thing, even if it doesn't go anywhere.

brawls:

definitely! it's fun to pick apart the whole thing, then lay it out, and then brush off your hands and go "perfect, i'm done," even if nothing ever exists anywhere other than your brain. very satisfying, honestly.

gideongrace:

Yeah.

Just imagining something can be so much fun.

Like a nice stress relief.

brawls:

ugh definitely.

gideongrace:

So, next question: How do you edit?

brawls:

the answer: not nearly as well or as much as i should.

basically, i know i should be doing more editing than i actually do. usually, i just read over something a couple times, look for any glaring mistakes, and then push it off into the void. occasionally (maybe about 60-70% of the time), i'll ask a friend to glance it over for plot-sense-making, general voice and vibe, and maybe the repetition of words. but that's kinda...it?

notably, one time, i asked 3 people to beta something that i was really working hard on. i wanted it to be so good, i wanted it to truly be something i'd be proud of. i asked them to tear it apart. and my friends did. it was kind of a hard process, because it was feedback i wasn't quite used to getting, but it was absolutely illuminating. and it definitely helped 1. make the fic better and 2. make me a better writer overall. their suggestions stuck with me, and the fic really sparkled because of it. legit, i think that's still one of the fics i'm most proud of ever writing, and it was...three, almost four years ago? (<https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008898>)

and maybe, you know, thinking about that and laying it out like that, i should probably do that more often? but i'm usually just so antsy to push something out there, to get it off my hands, that i'm not willing to wait to do those kinds of revisions. or, you know, even if it sounds bad: sometimes i just don't care as much? if it's trashy smut, i don't always want to put that kind of literary effort into, say, multiple-penetration tentacle-porn.

gideongrace:

I think a one off fic that's pure porn doesn't require that much editing.

brawls:

true facts. though sometimes i do surprise myself with just how much i can use the words: wet, slick, and easy. so. yaknow.

gideongrace:

I do indeed.

My next question is what's your favorite story of yours and what's your least favorite?

brawls:

well, i said up there that the story i was most proud of is from the landscape: a sense of scale, but i guess it's also not my favorite. that's honestly -- ugh -- such a hard question? 

i think it's a tie, and i'm sorry if that's against the rules. it's between what's real or isn't, which is a kylux fic heavily inspired by the book house of leaves, which i like to lovingly describe as "tl;dr: hux fucks his haunted house" and chokechain, which is just unapologetic-bad-vibes-smut that really borders on dead dove: do not eat territory, involving fragile/toxic masculinity, gaslighting, and gross boys being gross.

my least favorite fic? i think, actually, a harmonious entity, which is a kylux fic i started and never finished. it's not that i didn't like the idea, because i truly loved it, and i still love it, but i don't think that i executed it well. i think, if i were to continue with it (which i'd one day like to do), i would have to rewrite it all from the beginning again. it's one of my favorite ideas i've ever had, because of the whole plot arc i had planned out, but it just… never shaped up right.

gideongrace:

Answer however you like!

If your fave is actually a top five, go for it!

Also, I know that feel. I have had a few fic ideas I loved but could never quite get to work.

brawls:

haha oh man, don't give me that kind of freedom, i'd list all my fics. they're all favorites in their own right. otherwise, i don't think i would've published them!

oof, right? it's so frustrating not being able to get smth off the ground.

gideongrace:

Yeah. You like the idea but it's just not quite gonna work out.

Also, I think it's nice you like all your fics that much!

brawls:

or maybe it'd work if you rewrote it, but, like, 25k in that's a truly daunting task to just… scrap it all.

gideongrace:

Oooh. Yeah.

brawls:

i do! i mean, there's obviously some that don't have as much love, but generally those are things i wrote as short prompt fills and then posted on ao3. sorta a different vibe in my own head, even if it might be impossible for anyone else to tell the difference.

gideongrace:

What do you mean by a different vibe?

brawls:

it's hard to put into words. maybe just -- something i put less effort into that ended up being long enough to put up on ao3? usually prompt fills i don't think about as much as regular fics, because they're more intended as a writing exercise or just a fun little thing to engage with people. they're less -- fully-formed in my head, maybe?

gideongrace:

That makes sense.

Okay, so what's your favorite line you've ever written?

brawls:

hrrrrgh THAT is a hard question.

gideongrace:

😈

brawls:

The weight of the poem strikes him slowly and insidiously, working its way between his ribs. When the words gnaw through tender muscle and fragile bones, he feels wasted, emotionally barren. He yearns for something, though he doesn’t know what it is. Companionship, maybe. Or perhaps the cold and aching bite of grief. Or the sun.

gideongrace:

Ooooooooh, damn. That is a GOOD line.

brawls:

it's from the very heavily edited fic i wrote, the one that was thoroughly picked apart. there's some solidly good lines in that one, things that i'm really proud of.

gideongrace:

That's lovely!

brawls:

thank you!

gideongrace:

Next: What part of writing is easiest for you?

brawls:

lol, definitely coming up with a General Vibe.

but i guess, besides that, i really love writing descriptions. specifically in a kind of gloomy, horror-esque kind of way. i find it easy, but also fun. so, maybe easy because it is fun.

gideongrace:

Easy and fun are often the same thing.

brawls:

they are definitely cohabitative! not always mutually present, but definitely often found together.

gideongrace:

True. Very true.

Okay, next question: what part of writing is hardest for you?

brawls:

well, i think i've really illustrated here that plot is what i find most difficult in writing. but, besides that, i have a lot of trouble with dialogue. but i've been making a solid effort recently to get better at that, by writing things that are a bit more dialogue-heavy. i think i've gotten a lot better at it, in the last couple years, so that's always a kind of rewarding thing to see.

gideongrace:

Yeah. It's always really nice to notice when you've improved with something.

brawls:

definitely!

gideongrace:

Okay, what do you do when you're struggling for inspiration?

brawls:

if i'm working on something and struggling for inspiration with that, i take a break from it and try and work on something else as a breath of fresh air. that's usually the time that i'll do prompts or maybe work on smaller things. or, sometimes try and finish an unfinished old draft. 

if i'm wanting to write but am lacking ideas, that's when i usually just close my eyes and pick a vibe and just go for it. i have a lot of half-started drafts of things i started just to make the words go and for no other reason. sometimes it helps unclog my thoughts or a block. 

or, sometimes, i just take a break from writing. i honestly find that the most helpful. i come back feeling refreshed and rearing to go.

gideongrace:

Same

My thing is always okay, go do something else, stop thinking about it, it'll come.

brawls:

it's hard to tear yourself away, though, sometimes! it's difficult to get past the feeling of "but i should be writing." even though its, yaknow, a hobby. can't quite kill that 'must be productive at all times' feeling.

gideongrace:

Oooh, for sure.

brawls:

absolutely! your brain will just continue on with the idea, but slowly in the background, and it'll do all the hard work for you while you're relaxing!

gideongrace:

Yeah.

And then you'll suddenly be like, ohhh.

That's how I fix it!

brawls:

def!

gideongrace:

Writing is so dumb sometimes.

brawls:

ugh, agreed!

gideongrace:

Yeah. But anyway, who or what introduced you to fandom and when? Like originally?

brawls:

hrrgh that goes way back. i think i was about 9 or 10 when i started watching tenchi muyo and dbz, and ended up finding some fic online, back in the internet dark ages while looking for more content. i mostly prowled around people's personal websites, and some smaller little fandom archives. some real good geocities content. then, i got into xmen in 2002 (so, i was 13?), and sort of moved on from there. i only ever lurked in those days, just reading, never really engaging or commenting on anything. probably important to note: i also was fully aware that i was not an adult and was operating in some adult-only spaces. so, i kept any participation down to an absolute minimum. i was also painfully shy, and didn't think i had anything to offer (also, back then, it was a little harder to participate, since everything was very disconnected and scattered across so many different pages).

gideongrace:

Ohhh man, geocities!

brawls:

riiiight? what a sparkly time.

gideongrace:

It was.

Also, neopets.

More specifically, the roleplay boards on neopets.

That was like such a big thing for me.

brawls:

ahh thats amazing! i didn't ever roleplay on neopets, but i DID roleplay on this random text-based roleplaying game for a long time. i did have a neopets account, though, and ugh i miss those days. it was so wholesome.

gideongrace:

I know.

Did you ever use proboards or gaia online?

brawls:

i literally was just like 'holy shit, visceral memories of gaia online' after mentioning wholesomeness.

gideongrace:

Right??

It was such a... oh man, I was 15 and did not know anything.

brawls:

haha yeah.

i think i was a little younger?

gideongrace:

Yeah, you're like 2 years younger than me, right?

brawls:

wait shit pain is making me stupid, how old are you?

gideongrace:

Lol. I'm 32.

brawls:

ooh okay, so yeah!

gideongrace:

😊

brawls:

also, like a really cool person, i enjoy making spreadsheets for myself for fun, so i actually have a spreadsheet of my time in fandoms?

gideongrace:

👀👀👀

OH THAT IS FANTASTIC.

brawls:

haha thank you!

gideongrace:

I was also very into Phil and Clint for a while.

brawls:

i'm not sold on my color scheme, but yaknow.

gideongrace:

I do.

brawls:

ugh, right? there were some really stellar fics for them. it was also, i think, my favorite pairing to rp.

gideongrace:

I got out of rp before Marvel was big but there were so many good fics for them!

brawls:

definitely.

gideongrace:

It was such an interesting ship because there was so much history there even though technically they never really interacted much on screen.

brawls:

yes! it really lended itself to writer interpretation, or people picking and choosing whatever bits of canon they appreciated the most. i think it offered a lot of freedom, in that way.

gideongrace:

Yeah.

I think I tend to like ships like that the most.

The ones where there's so much room to move around in.

brawls:

oof, same. so much room to explore and stretch your wings.

gideongrace:

Yeah.

brawls:

i usually find it hard to stick around in fandoms where there aren't opportunities to explore, to have au's, or even just change things up a bit.

gideongrace:

It's part of why I couldn't do detroit: become human for long. All the characters were always written the same.

Yeah. Same.

brawls:

that's how i felt about good omens! it's not bad, but it didn't capture my fancy for too long because of that.

gideongrace:

Exactly.

Like it's fun for a minute but then I get bored.

It's what I like so much about Stranger Things, you can write Steve as a cute, dumb himbo or as someone who struggles a lot internally with self worth.

And he's still recognizable as Steve.

brawls:

ugh, right? absolutely agreed! there are so many different interpretations and they're all fascinating to read, but also all still definitely recognizable.

gideongrace:

Yeah. And Marvel is the same way

There are so many different ways to write Tony and I'm always like, yup, that's Tony.

brawls:

yes!

gideongrace:

I no longer love the marvel movies but the fandom is still fun.

brawls:

haha god, what a mood.

gideongrace:

The way the movies turned out made me so sad.

But!

Back to the questions!

How long have you been writing?

brawls:

same! i haven't been involved in the fandom for a long time, bc i stopped watching the movies. 

but! questions!

i've been writing for forever, basically. i always have loved writing, and wrote original stuff for years. i used to post things on fictionpress back in the day, and before that i'd just fill up floppy disks and notebooks. ever since i could actually string sentences together, probably. eventually, at some point, probably around 12 or 13, i got into roleplaying original characters, so i ditched writing stories and just did that, instead. it was a lot of fun, and very gratifying/validating (i'm all about that instant gratification, but who's not?). i eventually got into roleplaying fictional characters, which eventually morphed into writing fic.

gideongrace:

Yeah, I rped for years before getting into fic.

brawls:

it's such a nice gateway, tbh. i've known quite a few other people who have done that, too!

gideongrace:

Yeah, it seems like a pretty natural pathway. You evolve an rp into writing a story at a certain point and then you're just like, oooh, fic is this but bigger.

brawls:

yeah, def.

gideongrace:

Okay, so, then, who or what has had the biggest impact on your writing style?

Like aside from rp.

brawls:

i think it would be kind of difficult to name a singular person, but i think that every fic i read impacts my writing style. i've drawn a lot of inspiration from my favorite writers. sometimes it's as simple as going, "man, i never thought to do something like that before," and then trying it yourself, but in a way that works for me. 

also, i use a lot of double hyphens (-- like that). i had a creative writing teacher in high school suggest using them in place of ellipses, and i've never gone back. so, that's probably the most singularly impactful thing in terms of style.

gideongrace:

Oooh. Okay. I never thought of that! 🙂

I am entirely too fond of ellipses personally though.

brawls:

that's fair! definitely to each their own -- otherwise reading would be boring bc everything would be the same!

gideongrace:

Oh, absolutely.

There are two questions left!

What is your advice to fellow writers?

brawls:

oof, that's so difficult. but i think there's two things i'd say:

write. just keep writing. and then, when you think you've written enough, take a break -- then, write more. you're never going to get better if you don't practice. getting the words out really pushes you forward, and every little bit that you do gets you closer to where you want to be. the more you write, the better you'll be.

build community. it's so important. i wouldn't be where i am today without my friends and my community. i constantly ask friends for advice about how to get better, about what they want to see, and even about little things, like "how many times is too many times to use the word spunk in one fic?" it's important to have a space that feels like your own, that you feel comfortable and at home in. it's about reaching out -- commenting, kudos-ing, and even messaging people just to say hi. it makes you feel not alone, it makes them feel not alone, and it fosters so much growth and friendship and possibility. participating in fandom in a very engaged way has honestly strengthened my writing so much (as well as improved the rest of my life, as well!)

gideongrace:

That is such a good answer!

I also strongly agree with all of it.

Especially about getting involved.

brawls:

ah, thank you! & i'm so glad you agree!

gideongrace:

😊

Okay, last question. We've sort of touched on this a bit already, but why do you write?

brawls:

it's a fun conglomeration of multiple different reasons! the easiest and silliest reason: that sweet, sweet validation. everyone loves that nice rush of getting a kudos email or a comment. BUT, on a more serious note: i like engaging with the community. i like being a part of something bigger. i love coming up with things that other people might enjoy. and, going along with that, nothing is more rewarding than getting a comment that says your fic made someone's day, or was just what they were looking for, or etc. it makes you feel like you're giving back, like you're connecting with people. part of it, sometimes, is that there's an idea that i really want to read, but it doesn't exist, yet. so, instead of waiting around for it, i make it myself and scratch the itch that way. sometimes, i'm even venting frustrations through fic as a sort of release. and sometimes, and maybe most often, i write because it's fun -- and i really love the way my fingers sound on the keys.

gideongrace:

That's also a really great answer!

And an excellent way to end this interview!

brawls:

ahh thank you

this was really fun!!


	15. Sabrina / crybbybilly / crybbybilly

**Sabrina**

**tumblr:[crybbybilly](https://crybbybilly.tumblr.com/)**

**a03:[crybbybilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybbybilly/pseuds/crybbybilly)**

gideongrace:

Okay, first question is the obvious one. Please say your first name, your age, your pronouns, the fandoms you write for and provide a link to your a03. You can also mention your sexual orientation or other details, if you'd like.

crybbybilly:

Sabrina

27

She/Her

Bi

Black/African American 

Stranger Things, IT, though I’ve only ever posted my Stranger Things works. 

[ https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybbybilly ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybbybilly)

but also my old account?? 

[ https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanspelliero ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanspelliero)

gideongrace:

👍

Next question: What's your writing process like?

crybbybilly:

Usually I get an idea in my head, a specific scene or plotline, maybe a conversation, and I’ll fixate on it. A lot of my writing process starts before I actually sit down to write.

I don’t usually make drafts, I probably should but for the most part I sit down and I write. The story will bug me until I finish it, I think I’ve written a large chunk of fics hiding in the bathroom at work because I thought of a scene or dialogue and I have to get it out or I won’t stop thinking about it, or worse forget it. 

also I only write on my phone, like with the google docs app. I write faster on my phone than I do on a computer.

gideongrace:

Same! I think I've said this before but I can't write on a laptop anymore.

It's weird.

crybbybilly:

It’s SO weird, I freeze up at a laptop and will stare at it only to pull my phone up and type there instead.

gideongrace:

Same. The keyboard is so big and so is the screen.

I can see too much of my writing.

Next question: how do you edit?

crybbybilly:

Usually I edit after I’m “done”, instead of getting stuck on a scene I’ll force my way through it, even if it’s choppy and doesn’t flow right. I’ll at least get the general idea down and move on with the story.

Once the fic is “done” I go back to edit which means fixing typos, adding more details, rewriting the scenes I don’t like, delete things if I need to. And then I try to have a beta to help with my horrible grammar lol.

gideongrace:

I don't think your grammar is horrible

crybbybilly:

Thanks 🤗, I definitely wish it was better.

gideongrace:

You have alreaady improved so much in the past few months I know you will keep improving.

crybbybilly:

That means so much, thank you thank you🥺🤗💕

gideongrace:

👍😁

gideongrace:

Next questions:

gideongrace:

What's your favorite story of yours?

What's your least favorite story of yours?

crybbybilly:

My favorite is definitely He Ain’t Heavy, the twingrove fic. I have a lot of love for Jason and the twingrove dynamic, plus I get genuinely excited to write twingrove so I think that makes it my favorite. 

My least favorite, this is difficult because if I don’t like something I won’t post it lol. Um I wrote a drabble about Steve making Billy a mixtape? It was a request and there’s no real plot or story? So it’s my least fave.

gideongrace:

I get that. One of my least favorites of mine was one of the christmas fics I did.

gideongrace:

What's your favorite line you've ever written?

crybbybilly:

this is a tough question hahaha

gideongrace:

These are like, the easy ones.

crybbybilly:

“Jason realizes he’s been silent this whole time aside from his breathing, he’s not sure he can bring himself to talk right now so he nods, grips Billy’s shoulder and starts to lift up, ignores the way his heart is thumping wildly and this is the closest they’ve ever been since before they were born.” I don’t know if it’s my top favorite but that line always stands out to me.

gideongrace:

That's a good one!

What part of writing is easiest for you?

crybbybilly:

Monologue, or like, descriptive monologue if that makes any sense.

gideongrace:

That makes sense.

You do a really good job of that in your fics.

What part of writing is hardest for you?

crybbybilly:

SMUT, writing smut is so difficult and I never fail to get stuck on it. 😂

crybbybilly:

Oh or dialogue!

gideongrace:

That... is shocking, considering how much smut you write

crybbybilly:

I KNOW, but that’s why there’s always so much plot before the smut. I enjoy writing smut but I also get stuck on it.

gideongrace:

Huh.

Well, you do it really well!

crybbybilly:

Thank you! I get caught up on trying not to use the same descriptive words for people’s junk so I think that’s part of the reason it’s so difficult. The tentacle fic was a challenging on my vocabulary but i also loved writing it.😂

gideongrace:

😁

That right there is part of why I don't write porn.

gideongrace:

Next question:

What do you do when you're struggling for inspiration? 

crybbybilly:

Honestly I look towards the fandom, sometimes I have to get re-excited about writing, or I’ll see something on tumblr that gives me an idea. Seeing people excited about things that I also love is very encouraging to me.

gideongrace:

That's cool.

Reading is often great inspiration.

gideongrace:

Next question!

Who or what introduced you to fandom and when? And what got you started writing?

crybbybilly:

I was introduced into the world of fandom when I was in 6th/7th grade, and I actually started with Bandom. I was SUPER obsessed with MCR, Fall Out Boy, Panic At the Disco, and somehow found the world of fanfiction through that, specifically M/M. I genuinely don’t remember how but I ended up on livejournal and have been reading fanfic ever since then.

Role playing is what got me into writing, I have a looong history with RP, it felt less intimidating than writing my own fanfics. I missed RP a lot, I think that’s part the reason I started writing fanfic was to write again.

gideongrace:

I used to rp too!

I've sort of been missing it lately. I haven't done it in like, ten years.

crybbybilly:

I recently started RPing again! it’s SO fun 😅

gideongrace:

Ooh. What rps and where?

crybbybilly:

It’s a celebrity comm on insanejournal, I’m still very new to this style of RP, but one of my best online friends dragged me back into it.

So I RP as Joe Keery bc they don’t do original characters or face claims

gideongrace:

What's insanejournal?

crybbybilly:

[ https://www.insanejournal.com ](https://www.insanejournal.com)

so people make character blogs to on insanejournal and join comms there and in the comms you can join chats, and such but in character

and you interact with MULTIPLE people. 

i’m still figuring it out but it’s similar enough to the old way i would RP

gideongrace:

Huh. I might look into that, though I always prefered rping one on one through email.

But next question!

How often do you jump between fandoms?

crybbybilly:

Not that often, I tend to focus on one BUT I do go back to reading fics of fandoms I was really obsessed with.

gideongrace:

Yeah. I've been wanting to go back and re-read some of my old teen wolf faves...

crybbybilly:

i regularly to back to read teen wolf faves, i MISS that fandom

gideongrace:

Same. It was a good time

Next question!

gideongrace:

Who or what has had the biggest impact on your writing style?

crybbybilly:

Probably RP and a huge mix of different authors across fandoms. I’ve been reading fanfic since middle school and you start tucking things you like and don’t like away into your brain. I don’t think I can pinpoint just one.

gideongrace:

That makes sense.

What is your advice to fellow writers?

crybbybilly:

Write for yourself and push through even if you hate it! I know people say it all the time but it’s so true. The first fic I ever posted was because I had an idea that I couldn’t find anywhere else so I wrote it myself.

gideongrace:

Yeah. A lot of the best fics happen that way.

Okay, last question.

Why do you write?

crybbybilly:

I have a lot of fun doing it at the end of the day, I love creating something and seeing that other people also enjoy it. I really really like trying to figure out how charters would respond in certain situations, or writing total crack fic! 

I like some of the challenges that come with writing, and it’s become like a safe space for me to write about things that are taboo or I would never do in real life. Idk, I have fun writing.

gideongrace:

That's a really good answer!

And thank you for doing this interview!

crybbybilly:

thank you for wanting to ask, those are some REALLY good questions

they had me thinking hahaha


	16. If you want to do this yourself

Lastly, if any other writers out there want to do this interview, you can! 

Here are the questions (you could fill them out by yourself or have a friend ask you) and when you post yours, mark it as inspired by this work so I'll see it! And so will anybody else who reads these! 

The fanfic author interview questions:

_ Okay, first question is the obvious one. Please say your first name, your age, your pronouns. You can also mention your sexual orientation or other details, if you'd like. _

_ What's your writing process like?  _

_ How do you edit? _

_ What's your favorite story of yours? _

_ What's your least favorite story of yours? _

_ What's your favorite line you've ever written? _

_ What part of writing is easiest for you? _

_ What part of writing is hardest for you? _

_ What do you do when you're struggling for inspiration?  _

_ If you struggle with physical/mental health, how does that impact your writing? _

_ Who or what introduced you to fandom as a whole, like as a concept, and when? _

_ What got you started writing? _

_ How long have you been writing? _

_ How often do you jump between fandoms? _

_ Who or what has had the biggest impact on your writing style? _

_ What is your advice to fellow writers? _

_ Why do you write? _

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment to tell me what you thought about this project!
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr. [ Come talk to me please.](https://gideongrace.tumblr.com/)


End file.
